Bloody Love
by Da.Monktato
Summary: What happened after camp? Is there still chemistry between Wednesday and Joel? What do others think? Taken place during and after Addams family values, we look into the life of Wednesday, Joel, and other members of the Addams clan. (rating may change later)
1. Chapter 1: chippewa

_***Lights turn on* do do do doooo *watching movie* AHHHHHHH! oh uhhhhhhh hey there didn't see you there ha ha ha awkward~~... anyway hey nice to meet you my name is da monktato but you can call me Angel if you like. Introduction out of the way and now we know each other I would like to tell you a little bit about the story you'll read about. Hopefully you guys know who the Addams family are or somewhat but I'll tell you guys now I'm obsessed with the family and movies and my favorite is values and the part that caught my attention was the moment with Wednesday and Joel, I ship them so much you don't understand and I thought there isn't a lot of fanfic about them so I'm making one and will hopefully finish. This is about their time in Chippewa to post-values and what I think would or could happen afterwards so get some snack and drinks and sit back to read "Bloody Love." *Snap snap***_

 ** __W &J_ (wpov)_**

 ** _Chapter 1: chippewa_**

I never trusted any blond hair people especially our new baby sitter, it still confuse me on why uncle fester is in love with a bimbo like her but I know what she's planning and I'm not gonna let her get away with this. My plan has taken a turn when all the sudden mother and father took me and my brother pugsley to a dreaded place... Camp.

"What's a Chippewa?" Asked pugsley with my father responding "It's an old Indian word" "it means orphan." I said in my usual monotone voice.

On the way to Chippewa I see many of the blond devils with perky personality and tanned skin also hearing birds chirrping with a warm sunlight which sickens me almost wanting to throw up I see one of the devils come up and trying to greet me. "Hi! My name is Amanda Buckman, why are you dressed like that?" "Like what?" I should ask you the same thing you good for nothing do-gooder. "Like somebody died,""wait."as this golden devil makes fun of the style, nothing is wrong with a nether black dress or my long twin braids sure it's different from what's I see in this camp at least I am different and don't copy my style from others, dye my hair or get a nose job what would be the point when I can do the surgery on my own or better yet my brothers.

"Hi, Don Buckman isn't this place something else," some guy just showed up I assume this Blondie father by his last name and another person showed up "Very exclusive Yep, a kid has to be extra special to get in here, gifted, exceptional," so why is everyone here then special probably hm maybe the counselor's are blind eihter way I need to get out for Uncle Festers sake. "Our Amanda has skipped two grades, so how 'bout your boy.""probation"Father said proudly as i see my brother already smoking his cigar from father, he wants him to start early since father smoked when he was 5, his mother insisted and he awaits to have black solid lungs.

My thoughts were interrupted by the she-devils I assume mother "We just love chippewa Amanda couldn't wait it's all she's talked about, she's got a whole new wardrobe, and this little lady" she stopped talking about her "special" child and looked at me as I give my bored expression and cross my arm. Mother then proceeds to talk "Oh Wednesday is at that very special age where a girl only has one thing on her mind,""Boys," As Mrs. Buckman crouch down smiling. "Homicide"I give a blunt answer, like what else other than thinking of taking anothers life, I assume she got spooked out by her fake smile then in a distant a whistle is blown.

"Attention! Hey listen up everybody I'm Gary Granger!" Some overly enthusiastic man exclaim judging by his outfit and the person next to him is wearing a similar outfit they must be the counselor...wow I was wrong they aren't blind they are just bafoons great another one. "And I'm Becky Martin-Granger!"  Everyone clapped except from me and my family looking unimpressed, the man name Gary interrupted again "We are the honor's and directors here at camp Chippewa, Americas foremost facility for privilaged young adults!" Along with the woman saying "Yes and we're all here to learn to grow and to just plain have fun!" You think now but just wait when I'm done with this place it'll be fun alright you'll see. "Cause that's what being privilaged is all about!" One of the counselor exclaimed, Lucifer these people have too much energy for their own good, well for the time being I reached into my pocket to find my poison and proceed to drink it hopefully ending my life in this miserable camp.

As the two counselor are done talking the others proceed to go with their"friends"being excited and overly joyful seeing each other again and looking at us like we're ghosts or something but sadly I'm not dead and neither are they..yet. I look around seeing Pugsley already has the noose for himself to end this and as I look again I see a scawny, tall boy with dark brown short hair, black rimmed glasses, a greenish plaid shirt, khaki pants, and an inhailer in his hand so I assume he has or had an asthma, he was strangly looking at me when I assume his mother was trying to straighten him up as if I was the most valuable thing on this planet or how I look when I electrocute my brother. Strangely I have this weird warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach, my heart pumping a little faster, hands shaking more, my face from a stern straight face to relaxing face but still curious on why he's looking at me and why he's making me feel this way...is this what they call ...love? No, it can't be maybe I'm just imagining this, of course it's nothing. Now time for Pugsley and me to plan an escape outta here.

 ** __W &J_ (jpov)_**

Hi, my name is Joel Glicker and first off let me tell you I'm allergic to everything literally everything, nature, sunlight, bugs, dairy products, and even fabric softeners. For some reason my parents want to send me to a place call camp Chippewa, I already don't like this place just by the name camp because it involves outdoor activities and socializing with others which is hard for me to do at school anyways. My parents are the worse especially my mom she force me to talk to other kids my age, picking a college even though I'm 12 and heck even an arrange marriage with a random jewish girl whos parents are "friends" with mine and we all know they don't even like my parents. I just wish there was something or someone to take me away from them so I can have a normal life or strange life. Growing up I didn't have friends or acquaintance because of my so-called strange behavior of my passion for science and the dark arts like witchcrafts. At the camp there so many people all of them were blond with bright blue eyes while I'm yet again another outcast.

After hearing the annoying counselors speech on how this camp is for privilage people pft, yeah right because everyone obviously didn't come here cause they had to pay for a fee which I must say is very high like who would pay $200 just to be outside for a couple weeks.

"Mom I don't think I like it here" I told my mother as she proceeds to clean my nose, *sigh* why does she have to embarass me at a time like this. As she does this she proceeds to say "Oh honey stop already do you know how dirty you are," My father trying to help me but did it with little to no effort. "Stella please leave him alone,""I can't breath" grabbing onto my inhaler hopefully to breath again normally. Few times of pressing down the inhaler I saw a girl in all black, black combat boots, whats look to be a long black tunic, and two long braids. Wow is all I think she's so breath taking and she stands out from all the other blond bimbos with nose jobs.

Why do I feel like this around a girl they usually scare me and I'm too afraid to talk to one. I notice she's looking at me with a curious face, I think I should look away now. Even though she's beautiful like a queen she also give this "you stand under me mortal" aura like she can kill me with just a blank stare into her cold, dead eyes. Is this what I have been seeking, is this freedom I feel coming. My thoughts were interrupted by the counselors talking to the rest of us about bunks and activties. This is gonna be one long summer and I have I feeling i'm gonna have a little fun.

 _ **Well this is gonna be something alright hopefully you like this so far I actually had fun writing this and can't wait to show more of this story. Except for the times I capitlize and it takes a while do so and my grammer sorry for that. Well I'll have another one up soon enough maybe have a schedule on writing and sharing what I wrote up. Also an idea for short chapters if you have an idea for one maybe I'll write one up as long as it doesn't mess up the story line if you watch addams family values. Like what happened during the time we don't see in the movie until post value. With that aside review, like, and favorite if you want and I'll see you next time bye *snap snap***_


	2. Chapter 2: Camp Activities

_**Another chapter up and running hope you'll find it interesting I forgot to say in the last chapter I don't own addams its by charles addams the creator of this spooky family and I'm glad this story is going well. Besides when I write these chapters I can watch the movie again to get an idea. now that its summer more time for this and I decided tuesday and friday is the actual chapters and if I get request for the short chapters it will be up wednesdays, if a chapter is not up on those days it'll be a possibility of a longer chapter than usual or just busy. Rambling over here is the next chapter enjoy *snap snap***_

 _ **_W &J_ (wpov)**_

It's been a couple days since me and Pugsley's been sent here to Chippewa and it's been hell being force to participate in the activities with the others and today is no different it started off when we were getting breakfast. Honestly these food are a joke compare to grandmama's cooking and they don't let us play with our food the counselor thought we were crazy for doing our daily routine. While everyone else sat with their frends talking and laughing, making my head hurts each time I have to hear those hyena's, hmm maybe I should unleash some hyena's onto them but not now.

My brother and I decided to sit somewhere far away from these foolish mortals thinking of ways to escape. "How'bout dynamite's" Pugsley suggested,"As tempting as that is we need to leave in silence so we won't be caught," I responded. "Hmmm that's tough especially since we don't have our blow torch, paint, nor shovels" For once I agree with him these counselors search through our things and took away what they though was "dangerous" or "illegal." Wait I think I have an idea "Hey do you still have your black blanket, all of them?" I question."Yeaaaa, why?" He also question. "I think I have an idea on an escape if we do this precisley and carefully and in silence."

Moments later the boy from the counselor meeting showed up again. Like us nobody wanted him in their table, many push him off when he tries to sit with them and one moment made my blood boil when one boy snapped his glasses in half while the counselor watched like nothing happened and didn't do anything. Trying to fight back Gary; one of the two counselors said "Well, well Joel Glicker I'm very surprised by your behavior here at camp Chippewa we don't condone violence and as long as your here we expect you to do the same do I make myself clear?" "*annoyed* yes." "I'm sorry what was that?!" Yes, sir." The boy was obviously very upset then me and Pugsley had the same thought 'camp sucks' and now I have another reason to get revenge. He had no choice but to sit with us and I guess i'll let him today.

"H-hey can I s-sit here" He was stuttering, scared to get hurt again and as I move a little for him to sit he flinched which made me and my brother wanna question him but we'll save that for another time. Pugsley responded with" Just sit we don't hurt people...a lot" I knew that was a lie but we can't scare this guy away and no matter how much I wanna hurt this boy my heart said no. "Oh uh uh t-t-thanks...umm people think you're very strange and maniacs but I think your cool I wish I was brave enough to do the things you do." The boy told us and I guess I'll take that as a compliment since no one says that about us or our family for that matter, I always thought it was strange how everyone that steps foot near the Addams mansion runs in terror and fear."By the way my name is Joel Glicker." Joel said and we reponded with "Wednesday Addams" "Pugsley Addams" Now I don't have to refer to him as the boy.

Few minutes later Gary shouted out. "Attention! Campers we will be doing the first activity of the day swimming along with saving someone from drowning!" He exlaimed, seriously will they never lose their voice from this much shouting. "Thats right so everyone get your bathing suit and meet up at the dock in 20 minutes" Becky shouted as everyone cheers and clap along with the Buckman girl being a brown noser she is.

We all went back to the cabin's to change and the only thing I have close to a bathing suit is a long black shirt with some stripes and matching shorts while the other girls wore an orange one piece while on the boys side my brother wore an outfit similar to mines but by his body size the shirt looks like a regular one while Joel had a red plaid swim trunks with snorkels and huge blue flippers, while the outfit did look ridiculous I need to remember this boy is as fragile as glass away from that the other boys had blue swim trunks. Gary and Becky came by and blew the whistle again. "Life saving! now I know that we're all top notch little swimmers but now we get to show our stuff and... EARN OUR CERTIFICATES!" He jumpes up and down in joy and resume his speech "Hey how 'bout a pair of life saving buddies, Amanda, Wednesday" We were both called out to do this excercise and I think this is the day for my revengeto come and many more to come until this place will be gone forever. As we walk along she commented on my attire "Is that your bathing suit?" Making a snarky comment and I said back" Is that your overbite." You can clearly tell and her headgear is always in the way at night. "Now one of you will be the drowning victim and the other one will get to be the life saver" Gary told us with Amanda immediate response," I'll be the victim" 'All your life" I said. "I'm going to be an actress" she said proudly with Gary agreeing with "Brava! Now Amanda jump in, swim out a few yards and start drowning" After giving Amanda her instruction as she jumped in and swam then said "Help me! Help I'm drowning" I ignore her cry for help and pretend nothing is happening with Gary looking at me to swim already as she might actually be drowning, oh well it was gonna happen one day why not today. Slowly going deep into the water I said "I can't swim." Everyone looking shocked and/or scared except Joel and Pugsley knowing all too well I can swim perfectly I want the satisfaction of knowing a life is now taking is this hell.

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

After that entertaining swimming lesson in swimming and "saving" anothers life but unfortunatly it had to end quickly since one of us almost drown, what a shame she had to live. We were sent back after that whole fiasco and spent the rest of the days either doing the other activities or in our cabin which I prefer so that I can read my book and be alone but after talking to the Addams kids I was intrigued by their way of looking at life and their odd ways in general. I finished fixing my glasses from earlier in breakfast when a bunch of neanderthal's snapped it after trying to find a place to sit. What I would give to see this place disappear, actually just everything school, my parents, and this godforsaken camp, now that these Addams showed up in my life I just wanna be like them go with life with no consequences and forgetting everything just doing things how I like it with no one telling me it's wrong or pushing me around.

In the cabin I see them walking back in with their normal clothes and an emotionless facial expression. I wanna know more about them and see if their family is also like this. "Hey, y-you guys what are you doing." Christ I still stutter but they didn't care and responded." We're planning an escape we need to get out of here quickly" Pugsley said and got some black cloths out and scissors, hmm I wonder why they need to leave after like a week here...actually I can see why but I still wonder how. "Why do you need to leave and whats with those cloths?" "We are gonna make some clothes to sneak out at the night like ninjas stealth and silence so we can save our uncle from someone evil," Wednesday said, wow gotta be serious and they must love their family so much to go all out for a relative, If only mines were like that instead of ignoring everything that goes wrong.

That girl still makes my heart beat so hard they must hear it by now cause I can and I stutter more than usual along with the crack in my voice but that's normal for someone going through puberty. All I wanna do is be near her and do the crazy schemes she might have planned out already with or without weapons. What is it about here that makes me attracts me to her, her unique mind? The way she stands out from the rest of the girls here? Her determination and going with it? Whatever it is I will be her devoted slave till I die from her or so help me I wouldn't live without her.

 ** __W &J__** ** _(wpov)_**

At night the other girls were telling "scary" stories, hmph like these girl know fear and strike it to others with just a glance. Amanda with her annoying headgear was telling one and from what I can here in the story. "And then the ghost said, I will haunt you forever." With the rest pretending to be scared and then looking at me, what do they want now? "Wednesday youhave to continue the ghost story." Amanda said with others agreeing. "This is dumb." Because it is what is the point in this without an actual ghost or a graveyard for others to hear. "Well..If you can't do it," Challanging me and I will accept it and show them how its done. " The ghost returned to the haunted cabin and he said to the campers, none of you really believe in me so I'll have to prove my power, and the next morning when the campers woke upall of their old noses had grown back." After that everyone screamed in fear and that satisfied me enough for one night more days to come along with more revenge.

 ** _And thats an end to another chapter hope you enjoyed that I did and hopefully this is enough and I'll stick to my schedule for as long as I can and make these long chapters I really do try and looking at the movie to inspire chapters events I don't need to mention short chapters again but its on wednesdays if I get a request. Remember to review, favorite also give your opinion I'm looking for critiques but don't be harsh thats all I have for now see you next time bye *snap snap*_**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans A Go

**_Here's chapter 3 and now I have something to see the lines without repeating a certain part in the movie so thats a thing. Also if your reading this story and this part specifically I wanna say thanks it means a lot and that people can enjoy things like this. Also get ready for post values since we're close to the end of Chippewa. With all that said enjoy this chapter and have fun *snap snap*_**

 ** __W &J__**

 ** _(Dream somewhat)_**

 _"Gomez, Morticia, great news something impossible, a miracle." Morticia and Gomez were surprise at the sudden entree of Fester and sudden statement, both wondered what happened. "The rash.." "Its gone." Hoping that happened it's been there for 25 years. All the sudden Debbie came in; she's our babysitter and Fester fell madly in love with her don't know why. "I'm engaged." Fester said happily with Debbie showed the ring but it's oddly familiar. Morticia questioning "That ring..." and Gomez realizing "Its our mother's, she was buried with it..." their question on how they found it was answered when the blond babysitter showed a shovel with an oh so evil grin. ***Lightning struck***_

 _ **(wpov)**_

All the sudden I woke up from a nightmare of my uncle proposing to the blond devil, that wouldn't happen anyways no way he wouldn't fall for her that easily. Besides I know what she's planning I'm not stupid quite the opposite but either way I will break out and expose her for the fraud she is. Going back to sleep knowing our escape plan is a go.

*NEXT MORNING*

Me and my brother were sitting in our cabin while the other's were either talking or just waking up and all the sudden Gary shows up with letters in his hands. **"Mail call, Addams, Barkley, Castleman, Calloway, Dexter..."** He continues saying the names and we received our letter which came from... Oh uncle fester but it's not like your old fashioned letter, It's like a card you might get for birthdays or another special event. Looking through it I realize my nightmare came true "Oh, no" Pugsley hearing a slight concern in my voice since he and my family know what emotion I have; hey it's hard for me to express emotion give me a break. "What is it." He ask wondering what happened "This is unspeakable." Gary noticing this ask "Is something wrong? Bad news?" "It's the worst thing ever in the history of human events," I said looking at my brother not noticing the stares of the other campers and counselors. "Uncle Fester is getting married." Although you might not see my concern in my face I'm actually surprised and curious on Debbie's angle here. Only me and my brother know the situation here but the others are slightly confused, Gary surprised "A wedding, but that's great news." Chuckling a bit "To whom?" Pugsley ask but already knew the answer. "The nanny" I said.

Out of nowhere the overbiter Amanda said angrily "Get out of the cabin, I'd kill myself, the help?" she was mildly confused probably thinking who would be crazy enough to marry into our family, must be as insane as us. Becky wanting to be the positive ninny she is "I'm sure she's a very nice lady," hmph that's what you think the other girl continuing her rant. "I think that's disgusting, I think their whole family's like a weird medical experiment, I think they're like circus people." Me and Pugsley had enough of this-this tramp insult to our family, "What did you say?!" My brother having enough of this was getting ready to give this demon her own medicine. She was lucky he was stopped by the counselors "Temper," Becky said also stopping Amanda. Gary wanting this tension to stop "you know what we all need, group hug," everyone gathering around for this "group hug" "Wednesday, Pugsley, will a hug hurt us?" He wonders why we aren't hugging, me being me gave a straight answer "We don't hug," Gary thinking we're joking says "Oh, they're just shy." Me and my brother looking at each other like really you think we're shy. We reponded "We're not shy" "We're contagious." Gary getting annoyed at our stubborness said "i'm sensing some friction here, something not quite Chippewa." The others around agreeing with him continuing "Hey no problem-o, all they need are good friends, good fun, and a little time in the harmony hut." Again others agree as he took us out of the cabin to "the harmony hut" the name already gave a bad vibe and I had a bad feeling about it.

Away from everything else there was this little cabin in the middle of the forest with some horrible designs on the outside making me sick to my stomach and hurting my eyes with the colors I see on the inside. We went inside and it looks like a nightmare teddy bears, hearts, collection of disney VHS, and pink rugs. "How long do we have to sit in here?" I questioned feeling like I will die at any moment and frightened at everything around me. My brother feeling the same said "Until we crack," tired already and the door opened again with Gary for some reason bringing in Joel, now why would he be here. Joel looks a little frightened and Gary immediately leaving saying "have fun," We started questioning him on his arrival here "What are you in for." With him saying "I wouldn't go horse backriding" I raised an eyebrow at that statment "Thats all?" and him saying "and I would't make a bird house," Looking at us with shame that he wouldn't do anything, it's like he's afraid of everything but that couldn't be it cause he talks to us. Asking again "Why not?" him responding "I just wanted to read." now thats just ludacris punishing someone for reading and I see Pugsley thinking the same thing. Gary showing up again saying "Not on my time, four-eyes" Taking away his book laughing making me angry again for people making fun of him, wait why am I defending him and showing sympathy I never do that and my heart hurts every time I see him get called names what is this. My thoughts were interrupted by him screaming at a poster, he'll know his true dark side but for now not so much.

Thankfully we were released later and also my brother and I are ready for our escape plan, we finish making our black nina outfit and luckily brought our black ski mask. It was night time the sky was pitch black and somewhere outside our cabin was an open fire, probably from the idiotic counselor's. Like ninja's we were gonna sneak out from a loose board on the floor Pugsley discovered days ago and a route away from the others to the barbed fence's surrounding the camp, climb over with gloves of course, when escaping you shouldn't leave a trail especially in blood, escape in time to stop the wedding and tell Fester about Debbie's plan. Everyone was asleep now but for some reason I saw Joel sleeping and something about that made me a little sad leaving him here but when your an Addams family is first and always last.

 _ **_W &J_ (jpov)**_

These last few days were eventful with these other rich idiots doing what they want to the other kids that aren't like them blond, good-looking, or the good personality thing everyone says and the counselors praise them the one they cherish most is...Amanda Buckman the snobbiest, most spoiled girl you will ever meet. At least the Addams are here to make this fun with their cooky ways, it makes me mad every time someone makes fun of them, l-like I just wanna stuff them in a sleeping bag and make it so they can't leave then I tie the bag to a tree lighting a fire below it so I can enjoy them screaming while being roasted... whoaaaa what was that just now I never thought of hurting someone like that or even murder before but my god that sounded so satisfying. What's happening to me before coming here I never thought of hurting others, express my hatred, or fallen for a strange girl as strange as Wednesday, she makes my heart flutter and even though she can kill everyone here without anyone outside knowing she's actually caring about her family and if you know her she shows deep emotion though she doesn't make the slightest reaction.

Sleeping in the cabin I heard some whispering and opening my eyes a little bit I see the two Addams kids in some black outfits. From what I can make out they were saying, "Yoou sure about this Wednesday what if someone catch us." The boy said. "They won't we just need to be quiet and fast about this and if all goes well we'll be able to escape home free in time." The girl said quietly. What are they doing and escape they said I think I remember them saying about leaving but for what though. Pugsley was lifting a board on the floor so they won't make a lot of noises from the front door and as he was leaving Wednesday was looking straight at me, shoot! I try looking like I was asleep and won't be caught seeing them escaping but her face looked..so..sorrowful? It was strange seeing her show a slight of emotion but it looked nice and she looked beautiful. As soon as they both left I got up, my allergies acted up so I went after them.

 ** __W &J_(wpov)_**

When the coast was clear and no one was in sight we ran as fast as we can to the fence, but I see my brother was behind, "Hurry up!" I yelled silently with him saying "I'm coming!" Then we heard some noises and a voice. "Wait." Joel came, why was he here he's gonna get us caught. "Be careful, Tetanus." Then I realize I touched the wires without gloves so blood was dripping so I try to cover it up.

All the sudden lights flashed and guard dogs were barking and I saw her...Buckman "There they are! I saw them sneak out!" For a second I was gonna kill Joel but now I know that the nitwit snitched on us to the others. Gary looking suprised said "What do you think you're doing?" I try to explain "We have to see our family, it's important." Of course they don't get it but Joel did and Pugsley. Becky said "More important than summer fun? More important than making new friends? More important than sharing?" Gary looking furious when he saw Joel next to us told him, "Joel Glicker I'm very suprised at you." Joel looking scared but try to be brave said" I have to get out of here... I have allergies!" Gary thinking he's joking laughed saying "Oh, your allergic? To sunshine, archery, and crafts?" I also thought he was joking about the allergy thing but I can see the rashes coming out. Joel yelled out saying "Yes!" Amanda was getting tired if this and decided to make our situation worse by saying, "I think they should be punished!" Everyone else agreeing with her chanted punish, punish please I think me and my brother can survive almost any torture don't know about Joel though. Becky wanted to stop this and try to calm them down, "No! we're not here to punish, we're here to inspire." Gary trying to calm down but is failing said "You know what our little ninja friends need, you know what might turn their sad, wasted lives around?" He brought a guitar up, oh no he wouldn't I looked at Joel and he thought the same thing.

 _ **~ Kumbaya, my Lord ~  
**_ **_~ Kumbaya ~_**

 ** _~ Kumbaya, my Lord ~  
_** _**~ Kumbaya~**_

This just turned into a nightmare I try to grip the wire but I just remembered the blood but I think that's better than this, Joel just notice this and told me to meet him at the nurse in a bit after this torture, Later I wrapped my hand in a bandage and wait again for everyone to sleep espcially my brother cause I don't want him to annoy me about this and I snuck out by the board again, making sure EVERYONE is asleep and I made my way to the nurse area and its easier this time since the counselors are asleep for sure. I knocked on the door for it to be open by the boy with glasses. "I'm here, now what" I was tired by now but he suddenly took my hand to see the bandage stained. "I told you to be careful now look at you, don't you ever think about the danger of outdoor" He rambled about safety while looking for another gauze bandage and something to stop the infection. I never thought someone like him would wanna look out for me and is concern about my wellbeing like this, to be honest it feels nice once in a while but I'd rather prefer being left alone but not be annoyed by my two brothers. He slowly took the bandage off but I still wince at the pain. "A-are you o-ok, did it hurt?" I wanted to be sarcastic and go away already but I choose not to, "A little but I'm ok can we hurry this up already." He nodded and got the alcohol with some cotton and began rubbing it on the wound, tears fell a little but not much where it can be seen, this hurt so much I can't stand it anymore. "shhh it's ok it's only gonna hurt now but it'll be over soon don't worry." He tried calming me down but I still felt the pain until he wrapped the new bandaged around my hand. "Thanks, but I didn't need your help you know I could've taken care of that myself." I said but that sounded rude and I don't mind to. "If you didn't treat it immediately it could have been serious," He said putting everything back. "We have a family doctor he might cure that." Guess not now. "Why do you wanna help me anyways, I'm weird, don't prefer others presence, and others don't like me anyways." Suddenly he grabbed my hand.

He took me outside to the bench looking at the lake, it looked glimering at night with the moon shining. Looking at the ocean Joel began speaking again, "I don't care if you're weird or if the other campers don't like you, I like your presence and how you are, I like your dark humor and how you go life, you're so mysterious and enchanting it makes me weird and I now think of ways to hurt other people for pleasure!" I never thought that someone would say something like that to me, makes my heart flutter again like- like I'm in love with this doopey guy. After his speech we sat on the bench and I decided to ask him, "Are you really allergic?" At first I thought he joked about that but his rash are gone so I'm curious. He responded with "Uh-huh to almost everything." I scoffed at that statement. "No your not." being serious on this again and he explained, "Am, too I can't have dairy products, wear wool, or drink fluoridated water" listing some of his serious allergies lord he isn't kidding, but my thoughts were interrupted with him saying something else. "You know what happens if my mom uses a fabric softener?" Now thats a silly one but I asked anyways. "What?" He smiled saying, "I die." I soften my face because it's hard for me to smile a little but I scooted closer to him with our shoulders touching.

We later went back to the cabins to go to bed and Joel held my hand with the bandage which I don't mind for now as my thoughts are still in when he said he can die by the use of fabric softener guess I got a new experiment when we get back home. For now me and my brother need a new escape plan since that one got ruined by metal mouth. One day they'll get what they deserve one day but what fire, dynamite, or even drowning them begging for mercy. For now this eventful day will be done and a new dark disturrbing one will be anew. Since me and Pugsley got a invintation to Fester's wedding which I need a new way to make him realize what Debbie truly is, but apart from that there's a plus one maybe I'll invite Joel, hmmm.

 _ **_W &J_**_

 ** _Thats another one done next is the wedding scene and do you guys like how I added a death though of Joel the original way it was done was in friday the 13th which is my new obsession at the moment but nothing can replace Addams I wish the show was going but you know tv and stuff. anyway hope you enjoyed and some of original stuff put in between scene like the bandage and lord it was a pain in the butt to rewrite some things again cause I clicked out of tab and didn't save my file. Well don't forget to favorite, review, and follow also request on the short story I'm done done rambling for now see ya'll later bye *snap snap*_**


	4. Chapter 4: Fester's Wedding

_**Here is the wedding part of the movie the scene might've not been that long but I'll try and a little of chippewa will be there. I think I missed a scene or something spoilers for the movie, like the archery part but I think that's after when Fester is on the honeymoon or something but I don't know. Don't criticize too much if anyone is gonna revise it if you want but lets get this chapter started, *snap snap***_

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

My hand slowly healed from our escape attempt 2 days ago, it was still there but it wasn't as bad. I was still in the cabin contemplating if I should ask Joel to go with me and Pugsley to the wedding; which is tomorrow. From our letter I'm apparently the flower girl and my brother is the ring bear and yes I know the actual thing is bearer but he'll wear some bear feet with thing holding the rings while I throw some dahlia's. We got our things ready to be gone temporarily from camp at least we'll have some freedom from this place, for a day. I can't just go up and ask Joel my brother will get suspicious or act weird if someone try to 'take his sister' away from him, but he shouldn't worry if that ever happens I'll still be there to play with him when I get new weapons.

Today for lunch was some food call cutlets with mash potatoes, to me it wasn't as appetizing as grandmama's cooking since we can play with it and it can bite back sometimes. Wait maybe I can send my message to Joel with the food since I know he wouldn't eat it either but did it anyways since its the closest he'll get for food. I wrote on a napkin 'meet me at the nurse office when everyone else is asleep I need to ask you something, don't get caught if you don't expect a painful death.' That should send him a message. I snuck around the cafeteria to Joel's tray and I stuff the cutlet with the napkin and I went back without Pugsley noticing a thing since he's so focus on the outfit for the wedding. Even though uncle Fester is marrying a she demon we at least need to look hideous for this special occasion after all we never thought this would happen no woman ever notice his looks and explosive.

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

It felt good telling Wednesday how I admire her but that lead us nowhere but at least I helped her from her wound, I wonder how she feels probably nothing she'll meet someone one day, someone who can be brave put up with her methods of torture and even as evil as her little mind. While I was in thought I realize it was lunch time in the dining hall and again I have to sit alone the other two were elsewhere since I rarely see them eat this food. I felt some wind but when I looked there was no one there but I see some paper in my cutlet it said to meet Wednesday at the nuse office at night without anyone noticing hmm this seems urgent if she'll kill me if I don't show up well guess I got no choice. Now I have to leave now since I see a kid getting sick from the food thanks for the warning. Later in the evening after seeing Gary, Becky and pretty much all the others making fun of them and me especially during activities, you can tell I'm what they call a nerd I like science, math, literature and all that stuff and I'm not good at physical activities as much as the other kids so it was hard fitting in here.

Later in the night time I pretended to sleep so no one else would follow me later and the pale girl wasn't in sight she probably went ahead already so nobody can see her walk with me. It would look at little weird if a boy and a girl walk to a dark place in the middle of the night no one looking... uhhh anyways everyone else was asleep and I made sure her brother was asleep as well then I left and snuck around the counselors to the nuse and christ is it darker than usual days ago it was fine but the blinds were open so you can see a little now. I assume Wednesday is here since there were some foot patters here and there I snuck around and she silently yelled, "Where are you?" I moved a little by the skeleton with a lab coat. "Over here." I said back. "Where?" I see her now "By the skeleton." We see each other now and I started explaining. "I got your message inside my cutlet," She said, "I need to ask you something." I reponded. "What?" Answering "Do you believe in the existence of evil?" She asked. Was this her question, well I guess but enough to sneak again. "Well, did you meet my mom." I said jokingly but sorta serious she is an evil snob. Wednesday ignored that answer and said "My Uncle Fester's about to get married to this woman in a white uniform." A woman in a white uniform?" A radiologist." "A nanny." Ahh that explains it. "I have to go to the wedding, I have a pass. Want to come?" I'm a little shock but honored she asked me but why. "You mean like...on a date?" She immediately responded "No." Well worth a shot but it's her family style wedding what did I expect." I'd love too." "The wedding is tomorrow so get ready Lurch will get us." She said and leaves to go to sleep..Wait tomorrow I gotta get some things ready.

It was the next day and I was told to get dressed before going with the Addams and I went to wear a black suit with my yamaka since I'm jewish and its sorta a tradition to wear it and the Addams kids wore their outfit, Pugsley wore what look like a sailor shirt black shorts and bear feet? well its their family and he's the ring bear(er) and Wednesday wore a long black dress so long you can't see her boots. Gary already knew about our day departure for the wedding so that wasn't a problem and we waited for the ride. Moments later a black limousine showed up with a..zombie chauffer driving? Their family is definitely strange but a cool strange. Wednesday and Pugsley both said "Hello, Lurch." The zombie grunted as an answer and sees me and grunts in confusion. Wednesday said "I invited him with me as a plus one." As I nodded and him smiling at her and she looks at him with a very serious face and her brother confuse. Lurch drove us to cemetary lane and there was a big dark mansion in the distance with a swamp and literal cemetary next to it. This looks amazing cause this isn't fake it was their life style and they aren't afraid to be this I wish my family was like this but its a bright house with everyone not being honest and being their definition of 'perfect'.

 ** __W &J_(wpov)_**

We were almost at the mansion and some people are already here cousin itt, Margaret, and I see they too have a child now it has itt's hair style and Margaret's hair color. We all went inside to see mother, father, and Pubert in grandmama's arm greeting us back and they see Joel with us, father is suspicious on him while mother tries to get his attention away from him and to her. I explain, "Everyone this is Joel Glicker from Chippewa and I invited him to this wedding so don't worry about him he's harmless." After that they quickly went to say hi to him and like everyone who comes here for the first time he's scared by our decor and animals mount on the wall but unlike everyone else he isn't running away but in awe, maybe I doubted him being a weakling maybe he can visit more.

Moments later more people from the Addams clan showed up and when it got dark we started the ceremony with Itt being the officiate and Lurch playing sunrise, sunset on the organs. While me and Pugsley were getting ready to walk down the aisle, him holding thing with the rings and I picked up the basket of dahlia's I think that Fester mistake on marrying this criminal and I don't mind refuge but one to use my family will pay with their soul. Lurch then played the wedding march then Debbie walked down the aisle with me and my brother behind her while I threw some dahlia petals on the ground and we all took our place as soon as the song was over. Itt began the ceremony saying *gibberish* *gibberish* then after Fester started saying, "I, Fester Addams, do hereby declare my unending love. I will worship you forever, I will devote...my every waking moment to your happiness alone." He began crying and don't get me wrong I love my uncle but to think him marrying her sickens me but he'll realize soon. He gather up to continue his vows, "Oh, henceforth, I am your eternal and helpless slave!" Debbie didn't have much a reaction to that and responded with, "Nice, ditto." Thats all in here vow, wow she's that lazy on that but everyone cheered as they went to the car that had a just married sign with cans tied. Fester stopped her and said, "Come, darling let's see who's the next happy bride." She prepared to throw the flower and everyone was ready to catch it but I wasn't, that tradition was stupid, If you don't know if the bride throws the bouquet and if someone catch it they'll marry next and it would come true something like that but thats ridiculous. It was thrown and everyone gather to catch it but for some reason my hand got caught on the crowd and when I pulled out the bouquet was in my hands...wait does that mean. Joel notice and said nervously "N-now you have to get married." Hopefully no one saw me blushing a little and I said "It's not binding." With Ophilia said under her breath,"Tramp." Hmph well shes different she's actually related.

After the ceremony we went back inside and put the bouquet on the table probably will burn it but for now I should cherish this moment till we're sent back to camp. "Joel since we'll spend the night at the mansion where do you wanna sleep for the night?" "umm I don't know this place is big so I might get lost easily." He said, well that's true *sigh* guess he can sleep in my room. "You'll have to sleep in my room, no funny business I'll get lurch to bring things for you." I said, he is still a 12 year old boy and it will be weird if he sleep in the same bed as me. Soon I got lurch to get an extra bed next to mine for Joel and it was almost time for bed so I got ready with my black nightgown with long sleeve and headless Marie Antoinette doll. Joel got his red flannel pajamas and took off his glasses, he looks handsome without them..wait stop that I can't think about that I can't love him he's too scared for my taste and weak for me.

 ** __W &J_(jpov)_**

I had to sleep in the mansion for the night my parents have no idea I'm here and they would freak out about this place. I gotta admit it was embarrassing sleeping in the same room as Wednesday but luckily the butler Lurch put in a spare bed so I'll be a few inches away from the murderous girl who knows what she has in her room. Going to sleep I notice her doll and I ask "What's that?" I pointed at it and she said, "It's my Marie Antoinette doll." ahh but why is it like that? She notice me questioning the doll and she explain "Grandmama told us about the french revolution so I got Pugsley to make it more accurate." "Oh yea she was executed by a guillotine." She brighten up."Exactly." It was cool actually. "Well night Wednesday we go to hell tomorrow." I said but sad that will happen." Yea, Goodnight." She slept like she was dead with her arms cross and I remember her accidentally getting the flowers after it was thrown and I blushed thinking she could get married one day, oh how I wish that would be me one day but we're young but one day I want that to call her mine and her to do the same but I know there will be someone worthy of her feelings and being a slave to her.

The next day came by and my lord was the sun shining it burns actually, I guess I spend time with them that everything sunshine and bright is too much for my eyes. We were told by the Addams parents to get ready to go back to camp we all whined but we had no choice but to go. We changed to our normal attire and went to the car with Lurch and drove to the dreadful Chippewa, Gary greeted us back and soon push us back into camp and started back up on camp and people now worrying what the Addams did to me since they somehow know I was with them yesterday *sigh* can this end already. Immediately pushed again to the wall but this time the Addams kids defended me and deal with the boy yep this will be fun now.

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

A week later we are doing archery, but I'm sad the targets are actual targets and not the other campers oh well. I remember getting a post card from Fester about his honeymoon in hawaii. We were in line to hit the target and Gary yelled cheerfully when Amanda hit the target, I read the card out loud to Pugsley, "Dear, Wednesday and Pugsley, I love you dearly, but I can never see you again." pftt no doubt Debbie brain wash him probably with physical pleasure looking up Joel went up and he tried to go but Gary yelled at him,"Glicker, Go!" He was mad and just threw it at him and next was Pugsley but I contiue reading. "When you are grown-up and very lonely, you'll understand, Love Uncle Fester." "He's a dead man." I said and Pugsley got ready, Gary yelled for him to go and he aimed up. We heard a bird call and an eagle fell with the arrow in it. Becky scared said "It's an American Bald Eagle," Gary said," But aren't they extinct?" I said in a monotone voice "They are now." For this he was sent to the harmony hut and look frightened but he brought some of his weapon from home and I guess he'll be out in a few minutes. For now I still wonder how I'll get revenge on the glorified baboons making fun of the others that aren't like them and can't make friends easily...but what exactly.

 _ **_W &J_**_

 _ **Next is if you seen the movie is the thanksgiving play and we'll get on that and also I got some idea on the chapters after this and how it'll play out thanks for reading this from all the time I put on this. I write these like 2 or 3 days before I put these up on schedule before school comes up again in like a month so that'll be hectic how do you think of my extention of the wedding I really want opinions and critics so this can be better and longer. I'll do first shorts next week since I'm dying for one and I can't wait, enough rambling for now I will see you all next time you're all beautiful don't forget to favorite, review, and follow if you will please bye bye *snap snap***_


	5. Chapter 5: Turkey Time

_**Here we go after this chapter is what I've been waiting for the tragic thanksgiving play hehehe my favorite part of the movie and how many of you guys actually like values or like the first movie better I'm curious actually. Anyways since you're all here who else was dissappointed when the Addams netflix trailer was fake cause I would've cried if it was real. Enough of that heres another chapter sit back and relax *snap snap***_

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

It's been like a week or two since Fester's wedding and we haven't heard from him since and hopefully he'll realize his mistake. Sadly we're still in the dreadful camp and after learning how to make a fire, well everyone except us Gary and Becky didn't trust us with fire ever since Pugsley shot the eagle with the arrow. Everyone eventually was called to the fire pit for a special announcement " ** _Heads up, campers. The jamboree's only two weeks away!_** ** _"_** Hopeully that means we'll leave then but we can sorta hear this from behind the blechers since all the seat's have been taken and Joel got some mail. _**"You know what that means; clean cabins, creating with clay and canoes, canoes, canoes! So we better get cracking eh!"**_ I stopped paying attention to his speech on making the cabins nice and tidy whats wrong with the dirt and unstable bunks we can get seriously injured so I don't understand why they enforced the safety procautionary. I noticed Joel opened up his letter to not a note but some interesting but strange cards.

"Look at this, I got them, Schizos and Serial killers." He got excited about his collection and newly addition to it. Pugsley looked as interested since he facinate murderers I do to but I got the skills and actual weapons of serial kilers. "I have almost the whole series, I'm only missing Jack the Ripper and that Zodiac guy," As he presents them there was one card in particular that caught my attention, "But look The Black Widow." That hair, that smile could that be? "It might be Debbie." I said. He flipped the card for the killers information. "At least three rich husbands...all dead." I'm seeing her intention now and why she pulls the nanny act on our parents. Pugsley interrupted with his cards he found from another camper weeks ago. "I'll trade you," "For what?" Joel asked with my brother responding, "Amy Fischer."

Becky and Gary made another announcement a few minutes of negotiation between the two boys, _**"Each year, we conclude our summer with a very special presentation. Book, Music and Lyrics by...Gary Granger!"**_ Of course it had to be him and judging by this it's not gonna be good and I don't want any part of this. _**"And this year the old bean has come up with something pretty exciting , my own personal salute to the first thanksgiving,"**_ Ahh the first thanksgiving what a miserable time for the native americans getting their own promise land taken away from the spanish and other people in european countries. Gary continued his blabbering on the holiday and the play. _**"Now, we have thought long and hard about choosing just the right little actress for the leading role of Sarah Miller, our beautiful and kindly pilgrim lady,!"**_ They're making this sound like they think about everyone fairly and they had a chance for this sad role of a secret killer but we all know their favorite. **_"And we have selected...Amanda Buckman! And in the roles of her pilgrim pals, Lily, Jennifer, Tiffany, Missy, Michelle, and Melissa!"_** Gary announced the group of "pilgrim" aka all of Amanda's friend that bribed the counselors for the role to be guarenteed but then becky started talking again pretending to be very sad and pounted her lips. "But, of course, not everyone can be a star. Let's not forget our cheery little Chippewas Mordecai, Yang, Esther...um...C-Counsuela, Irwin,...Uhh..Not sure how to pronounce this..Jam-il? Jame-il?" She announced some of the injured campers and let me say now we didn't do that they did that by themselves.. I'm impressed. Gary was getting tired of this and finish this announcement for the roles of the Native Americans, "Jamal, Whatever, And as for their leader in the secondary but still compellingly written role of Pocahontas, Guess who we had in mind." Dear god what sad soul would want this role or even get it, luckily I didn't audition. Then they both said it out loud in unison, "Our own little brunette outcast...Wednesday Addams!" Wait...WHAT! I looked at them with slight terror on my face and the other two next to me look frightened, but this has to be a mistake I didn't audition for Pocahontas or any other role for this stupid moronic play they put up.

When they finished this meeting they put up the cast list on the door of one of the cabins and it was true my nightmare has begun but for Pugsley he's "A turkey?!" He exclaimed I think they were trying to say something when making the list and also Joel will be "Whos running bear?" He looked confused but me and Pugsley knew the history and I looked away and said, "He is betrothed to Pocahontas.." "Ohhh.. Oh." He also looked away blushing a little and Pugsley laughing a little but I later pushed him to a tree in a distant. It also said that next week would be the fit for costume and makeup which I wasn't prepare for I don't any color on except black and since this is a children play there were no weapons involve or fire. Wait fire...I think I have an idea for getting my revenge for the camp and all the torture they put us through for almost a month.

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

I feel like after this play I'm not gonna live to see the outside world again if I'm playing as Pocahontas fiancee, I wanna marry Wednesday but I didn't imagine that it be a play. After I went to go back to the cabin I was summoned by Wednesday to meet her at the nurse office, I went in and hid since it was still daylight and everyone was still out and about. "What is it." I whispered and she answered. "I have a plan on how we can get revenge on this dreaded camp but I'm gonna need everyone thats involve in the native american group to gather so I can explain." I'm intrigued by this plan and we both shook hands and went to get them it wasn't too hard. I went to the cabins to find three people already talking and I try getting their attention, they turned their heads towards me in question and quickly explain, "I need you and the others in the native group in the play to come down to the lake in half and hour its about a little desert call revenge, you in?" The nodded and agree to come down. "Also make sure the others aren't following." After gathering the others we went to the lake and I see that the Addams were getting ready to talk about their plan so we all sat and listen.

Wednesday cleared her throat and began speaking, "Now I know your wondering why we gather you all here, as you know a certain counselor in the name of Gary Granger is making us do a play on the first thanksgiving and as you all know many native's were killed and had their land taken away from the pilgrims so I say no more." They all agree and focus on what she was saying. "We are the natives now and in two weeks we'll change history and get revenge on everyone, this camp itself will perish." We were excited on finally letting our dark side roam around but she continued. "We'll fight fire with fire... Literally." After she said that people suddenly got scared on what the consequences will be for setting a property on fire but I was astounded by this and thought my parents are coming to this so I can have a little fun with them at my own time. "With that being settled I'll later explain the rest of the plan and we are know as the outcast for being put aside from everyone else and we'll show the 'pilgrims' no mercy am I clear." Everyone shouted yes ma'am and left some scared and some weired.

After everyone left and nobody else was around the Addams kids came to explain some other parts of the plan and Wednesday plan to teach me some things on archery since I had no idea on how to do it properly. Then the next morning we were call to practice the play but the 'turkies' are first but we left to go call someone to save their Uncle Fester after I remember Debbie from the wedding and the other two saw her as the black widow they were somewhat worried of her killing their relative but later told me he'll be fine for a few days since it's apperently hard to kill him.

 ** __W &J_(wpov)_**

We decided not to do practice cause Festers safety is my main concern so instead of the fitting we went to a pay phone to call someone to save him or hurt Debbie either way works for me. "I found them!" Me and the boys looked behind us and saw some other campers coming to drag us away in hope they get some sort of reward. We were getting dragged like prisoners with no way of escaping and we had to face Gary. One of the campers holding us said," Here they are, they were by the phone." I explained "We were calling the FBI." Joel trying to help saying "Their uncle's in trouble." Gary chuckling at him and getting red from anger but try to calm down. "You're late for your fittings." I'm getting tired of this man-child getting upset for not having what he wants but since this'll be over soon I'll give this idiot a piece of my mind. "I don't want to be in the pageant." "You won't help me realize my vision." pfft what vision, a vision of his future. "Your work is puerile and under-dramatized, you lack any sense of structure, character, and Aristotelian unities." I bet he doesn't even know what that means and soon everyone gather to see what was going on. "Young lady, I am getting just a tad tired of your attitude problem." Gary said, My attitude problem your talking about mines he's just lucky I'm not gonna be the one to torture him in a couple days. Becky again wanted us to get along got everyone attention said, _ **"Everyone, Campers! I have a wonderful idea!"**_ She got Gary to calm down and explain some sort of solution she had. "Wednesday, Pugsley, and young Mr. Glicker here, Well...They have just never quite latched on to the Chippewa spirit, nor have some of their comrades, isn't that sad." All the campers exlaimed **_"Yes!"_** **_"Don't we just hate that!"_** _**"Yes!"**_ **_Don't we wish they'd just die!"_** _**"Yes!"**_ Well that just made my kill list a lot easier thanks for that. Becky taking what she said back, "No, We don't. But you know what we'll do with them? We're going to make an example, We are going to show that anybody, no matter how odd or pale or chubby, can still have a darn good time. Whether they like it or not." First off all she just offended all three of us especially Pugsley and Joel isn't a bad kind of odd and pale really thats the best you can come up with. Joel looking scared asked, "What are you going to do?"

The two pushed us to the 'harmony hut' and this place already gave us nightmares so what are they gonna do to make it even worse. They force us in the couch and out of the three of us Pugsley looks the most frightened when he saw 'it', a collection of disney movies, musicals, and 70's to 90's sitcoms. Gary collecting the movies to put on and looks happy exclaim, "Yes, indeedy, just the ticket. Bambi, Lassie come home, The little mermaid." Joel couldn't listen anymore and looked out for the paralyzed Pugsley. "Stop it, he's only a child!" I try calming him down and whisper to him as they put on a movie. "Don't worry, we're getting out of here." "But...It's Disney." He said putting up a fake smile that seems to convince the counselors. Soon they left and we got started with the plan.

First, I snap Pugsley out of his statue like structure, how you may ask well just a backhand slap since I don't have my proper tools but that seems to work. "What was that for?!" He shouted at me in pain rubbing his now bruised cheek. I gave him a glare that I know scares him and he backed off. "Anyways, what do we do when the day we do the play?" Joel asked as he tries to help us a little by covering the screen with a blanket and closed the curtains so no one will notice we aren't watching the films. Pugsley thank him as I coughed and spoke what I had in mind."Well as I said a couple days ago we will use fire or anything related, so Pugsley will get some of the outcast to get the counselors and Amanda to and tie both of them up, remember how I want it to be?" He said, "Amanda like a witch burning at a stake and the other two spit roast style?" "Correct my dear brother you aren't much of an idiot after all. "HEY!" I ignored him and continue along, "Anywho you can have the counselors while I take care of the blond she-demon as for Joel, you will lead some of the other outcast to attack the adults and make sure none will make it out without fear, got it." He did an evil smile clearly knowing how it'll work and he said, "Got it." "Good also I need to teach you archery especially if its on fire and to better your aim." He nods and said "Is it ok if I can do a little burning on a specific parent?" Hmm well we are doing revenge on some people and now I wanna know why he would on some specific but not now I'll ask him another time so I nodded. Maybe it's his own or a relative but I can see why it would be specific considering I heard nothing of his family so he could be ashamed. "What are we gonna do after we leave they expect us to be like the other perky, annoying kids?" Joel ask but he does have a point but I have an idea.

 ** __W &J_(jpov)_**

Finally after a few hours later, actually I think its night and we are released from the harmony hut and waiting for us on the outside was Gary, Becky, and the rest of the campers. Gary looking scared and speaking holding onto Becky saying, "W-well...Good Evening, is there anything you'd like to say to everyone?" Wednesday stepped foreward while me and Pugsley were behind her. She said a simple yes with Gary confused of her sudden calm nature, "And, just what might that be?" She then told him, "I'm not perky." Amanda then mumured, "That's for damn sure." I was gonna show her not to mess with them but Pugsley pulled me back and reminded me of the plan I then stood back. Wednesday again ignored and responded to Gary. "But I want to be." Still confused thinking their plan worked, "You do?" She then convince the two,"I want to smile and sing and dance and be Pocahontas in Gary's vision." Becky was happy and cheerfully said, "Oh, darling, do you really mean it?" To convince them and hopefully the campers fully Wednesday try to smile or have some sort of goofy grin but Pugsley and I can see her struggling and everyone looked closely to see what would happen but with all that pain she made a fake smile and might I say she looked evil smiling and it made me melt looking at it she looked beautiful but seeing her in pain I should say that I don't wanna die young. Everyone gasp that she was smiling but the counselors were glad thinking she is disiplined but man are they wrong. "Isn't she pretty." Becky said with Amanda gripping her fearfully, "She's scaring me." But those two don't care they just smiled, "Oh, Gar." Gary relief said, "Yea, See everyone even the most frightful kid can change just like that and let this be a lesson to all of y'all wanting to cause trouble." The outcast thought it was over she changed but we'll explain so they go along with this. As soon as everyone but the outcast left and immediately Wednesday put down the fake smile and said, "Don't worry that plan didn't work, I'm putting up the act so I can get closer as they say keep your friends close but your enemies closer." They nodded and left. "So your gonna keep this up till the play?" "Sadly, yes but it's the only way this'll work." For a girl her age shes very mature and has the mind of an evil scientist and I admire that.

 ** __W &J__**

 ** _Thats finally done it's not as long and sorry its late and the short chapter I will make will have to come next week but I'll bring the next one tomorrow or Friday hopefully again sorry so far it was a crazy week with family but I'll get back on track and the feeling of knowing I missed a day hurt me. If the end was iffy I was sorta rushing but next one hopefully make sense. Also I'll probably need OC's for after value so if you guys got any idea tell me if its requirement or events. Thats all I gotta say for now working on next chapter at the moment and I'll say farewell you beautiful people bye bye *snap snap*_**


	6. Chapter 6: Outcast Attack

_**Here is a chapter I have been waiting for and its the 6th one but can you blame me and don't question on this being a few days late but think about this after this chapter its completly not in values well not till after this when its Pubert's birthday and you guys should know what happens next. Side note when I search up Addams and wiki apperently there was gonna be a third movie but that didn't happen for obvious reasons if your an Addams fan and look up everything..I'm not that weird I swear but I talk more after but you deserve this and now sit back and enjoy. *snap snap***_

 _ **_W &J_ (jpov)**_

Today was the day...the thanksgiving play and I gotta say I'm so nervous yet the adrenaline inside me was going faster than usual thinking everyone thats not in the outcast group have a very special suprise coming to them even if they plead innocence. We all went to get into our costume but Pugsley was still distraught about being a giant turkey and people around him including me knew if we value our lives we should hold back our laughter. I was wearing a war bonnet on my head and on my face was some blue paint on my nose with red paint streak on my cheeks and chin, more paint on my back and chest with white shorts and a cloth to cover it and something to cover my chest, can you believe it more paint streaks on my arm, I know the Natives clothing and style were way different than what we have today but I didn't think they had so many marks on their body. While I was getting finish with my costume I look to see Wednesday already finish, she was wearing a feather necklace around her neck, a beige tunic, beige pants that are loose and a head band with a red feather.

She notice me looking and gave me a look that said 'one word and I'll kill you in the most brutal way possible' that send a shiver through my spine and I went back to finish painting myself. " ** _OK everyone play starts in 10 if your not ready by then, I'll guarantee some sort of punishment for keeping everyone waiting do I make myself clear!"_** Gary exclaim and quickly leaving with people nodding either bored or nervous or if your Amanda very thrilled, that made me nauseous seeing her Sarah Miller costume. Now that I think about it, it's probably gonna be the last day I'll see the Addams kids and have this much fun till I go back to my boring life and starting in middle school soon since summer is almost over. Pugsley is in his costume but doesn't have his beak on yet so he can talk easier, he sees me in deep thought and came by to talk to me before he is humiliated, "Something wrong?" He may be an Addams but they had feeling and are concerning people. "Well summer is almost over and camp 'early'" I implied for the plan but he nodded and said, "I see, your upset about going back to your regular life, let me guess your parents are strict people." I nodded and continue. "Yeah, it's boring and spending summer with you guys made me see the world in a whole new perspective, I wish my life was more like you Addams people." "Well it's sometimes hard being one always having people never wanting to be near you but unlike everyone we met you and my cousin's wife think of us differently like people or ones with higher level." I agreed "I guess but you know I'll miss you guys. " Pugsley said "i guess we'll miss ya too since your the only person that we can tolerate, I know Wednesday will miss you the most." He smiled a little saying that but that made me confused "What do you mean, why the sudden talk about her?" He chuckled when I said that, "Dude I know you like my sister, I see the way you look at her and how she looks at you its obvious you two like each other." I was shock to hear him say that. "Really she actually like someone like me?" He nodded saying, "You might be suprised at that but think about this you're the only guy thats not from my family to accept my sister's weird ways and willing to get close to her without fear." Now that I think about it he's right but I never imagine she like me. "Ok I gotta go to torture myself before going on stage but one thing go for it I don't mind you with Wednesday but also give it time by the way don't tell her about this ok." I nodded as he leaves.

I looked at Wednesday once more for me to see her curiously looking over probably wondering what her brother and I talked about but then I stood up and went to get everything ready. Some of the outcasts did the same like setting up the catapult with cherry pies, the bows and arrows on the totum and oil along with matches. I see my parents coming by to sit on the top bleacher so I hid unscrewing the bolts on that row and ran back to position unnoticed. I see Wednesday again as she put some matches on her head band and signal me to come over, "What is it?" She explained. "Is everything ready to "fix" history." I nodded smiling menacingly. "What did my brother talk to you about by the way?" I know Pugsley told me to keep that a secret so I try to make an excuse but I felt relief when Gary yelled out the show starting in a minute.

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

Now that everything was prepared, hopefully it was time for the play to start. Gary and Becky then began to exclaim _**"Each summer we take this occasion to celebrate a seminal event in American history, this year, we depict perhaps the most important day in our shared past...The first Thanksgiving! A day for maize, the Native American word for corn, a terrific turkey dinner, and brotherhood! So, white meat, and dark meat take it away!"**_ (ok this is a first in the middle author note and just so you know I'm not writing or rewriting that song from there so yeah news) The play then began with the people dress like something you eat for thanksgiving but I'm not familiar with that so I didn't bother but when Pugsley try to sing 'Eat me' or 'kill me' I can tell he's serious and want this to be over already. So we wait till the 'Chippewa's' are invited to the dinner for ultimate revenge. I notice Joel looking down and I'm one for people being miserable but this time it was different and I don't know why so I try to approach him and ask,"Something wrong Joel?" I said trying to be concern but my stern voice was still the same. "Oh, i-it's nothing just stage frights!" He was stuttering and I knew he was lying but I'll deal with him later.

Later, the play was almost over with the dinner between the pilgrims and Natives then 'Sarah Miller' was making a speech, "I am so glad we invited the Chippewas to join us for this holiday meal. Remember, these savages are our guests. We must not be suprised at any of their strange customs. After all, they have not had our advantages, such as fine schools, libraries full of books, shampoo." With that said the audience laughed at that remark and after that was our cue to come in. "How, I am Pocahontas, a Chippewa maiden." It sicken me on how much longer I have to keep up this peaceful, energetic smile. Somewhere in the audience I see the Buckman's making a remark on how I acted,"An Indian" "Enough said" Then made a light chuckle. Then Joel said his lines as best as he can, "And I am Running Bear, betrothed to Pocahontas...In the play." At least he knows but I think those are his parents in the top with a dissapointed look hmm he must be a troubled kid thats good. I continue,"We have brought a special gift for this holiday feast." Pugsley stomped over with a serious look. "I am a turkey, Kill me." Amanda pretend to gasp and enthusiastically said,"What a thoughtful gift! Why, you are as civilized as we, except we wear shoes and have last names. Welcome to our table , our new primative friends." "Thank you, Sarah Miller, You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, your hair is the color of the sun, your skin is like fresh milk, and everyone loves you." I almost threw up saying that sentence but I manage to keep it in. She blush but I know that was fake but continued, "Stop! sit." The outcasts began moving but me and Joel stopped them and suddenly changed the atmosphere. "Wait."She along with everyone was confused, "What?" "We cannot break bread with you." Now I can finally show my true self. "Huh, becky what's going on?" Gary was angry while Becky was baffled, "You have taken the land, which is rightfully ours. Years from now, my people will be forced to live in mobile homes on reservations. Your people will wear cardigans and drink highballs, We will sell bracelets by the side road. You will play golf and enjoy hot hor d'oeuvers. My people will have pain and degradation. your people will have stick shifts. The god of my tribe have spoken, They said,'Do not trust the pilgrims. especially Sarah Miller.' And for all these reasons, I have decided to scalp you and burn your village to the ground." Joel then did the 'Indian war cry' and now all our archers shot the houses with a flame arrow and Pugsley helping some to capture Amanda and the counselors and tie them up.

Somewhere I see Joel going behind his parents, what is he gonna do? Then he pull the lever that holds up their seat and everyone there fell which made my heart beat knowing Joel has the capability to hurt others even if their his own flesh and blood relative, at that moment I knew I...fell in love with him, I don't wanna continue until I know I can be with him for my thought that he's caring, menacing, and willing to give his life for me did something to me. Before I leave I need to tell him.

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

Hahaha hahaha bwahahaha I never knew inflicting pain on other can feel this good, how have I not done this before, my parents screams as they were bitten by the ants and ask for me to help, but I pretended not to hear them and dealt with that blond menace parents. I got two outcast to help me setup two catapults and put some pie with questionable substance and launch it so they wouldn't get to their daughter while she was being tied up and silenced by an apple like the pig she is. While another camper was trying to run I got to another lever on time to launch them to a lake in pain and the best part was knowing she can't swim and no one can help her now. Like a general I signal the campers to get their equipment and light the arrows on fire then put my hand down for them to rain fire on the adults seats some runing some struck.

The adults were delt with for now, so while the counselors are put in a spitroast I see the campers putting gasoline all over the camp ground and await for another command. "What do we do now?" One said as I can see them slowly losing their sanity. "Here are some matches do what you want." I threw some box of matches while they smile and burn the place, while that happen I see the dark mistress smiling at the helpless Buckman and pulling a match from her head band and light it up with the lumber and the other girl was screaming when Wednesday threw the match and hopefully burning her along with the camp. I went next to her and asked, "Satisfied my dark ruler." She smiled a little and said, "Good enough but for my taste in torture not enough but soon Glicker, soon." I'll take it at least there were damages and people in pain and screams. Getting a courage to ask I said, "Would you like a canoe ride to the gate's, one without barbs this time." She nodded and turn to look at her brother, "Brother don't go easy on the counselors ok and bring a vehicle so we can leave this dump already." He perk up and yelled across, "You got it I'll bring it when I'm done!" She nodded and we went to one canoe available and I helped her get down and she surprisingly didn't look as evil as usual and I started rowing to the other side.

"So Wednesday, what are you gonna do after this?" I nervously asked with her giving a stern answer, "Me and Pugsley are gonna go help my uncle and maybe try to get rid of my other brother." Hmm, she has another brother. "What's his name?" She quickly said, "Pubert." Thats an intresting name but it's the Addams so it's normal for them. I continue to ask the question again but more clearly, "Thats an intresting name, but also what I mean is after you leave camp since summer is almost over?" She took a few minutes to think of her answer but when she finally got it she then said. "Well school's gonna start soon which I don't see the point of me going, but a new one since I'll be in middle school or a few and go back to my life of mayham, what about you?" "What about me?" I was slightly confused but remember what its about. "Oh, well I have no idea, my parents wouldn't probably want me back home if they're still alive but I'll also be in school and maybe live somewhere else." Preferably the Addams place but I feel like if I do I wouldn't survive.

Later, turned to night time and I heard some explosion in the distant, I think someone got their hands on Pugsley explosive's. I helped Wednesday with getting back her normal attire and luggage to leave awhile back and now with her getting to the other side safely. "Come on." I debated for a bit if I should go with them but then I finally made my decision and thought this would be better for the both of us. "No, I have to go back. For the others." She looked suprised at my decision "You're very brave." Then I made a smirky remark, "And to watch the place burn. You go. Save your uncle." Wednesday then looked slighly sorrow but manage to keep her straight face. "Joel, I may never see you again" "I know." She then made an argument about my decision. "There are forces tearing us apart, Gary, Debbie, Seventh grade." I then comment to her, "I'll never forget you." She then beam up and ask, "You won't?" I then said seriously and proudly, "You're too weird." She looked down and continued with us holding onto the fence. "We'll always have today and Chippewa." Then I pulled behind me a familiar metal contraption, "And this." She was confused and ask, "What is it?" "Amanda's retainer." Then I dropped it and my heart was beating so fast and crazy I thought I was burning looking at the dark beauty in front of me then I lovingly said,"Cara mia." She smiled fully and also said in a romantic way,"Mon cher" I don't know what came over us but we then got closer till our lips touched in between the fences and all I heard was our heart beating and another explosion then finally pull apart and wipe our lip when we saw each other. The moment was sorta ruined when Pugsley came by in a van and honked for Wednesday to hurry, she then looked back at me and holding hands again I quickly wrote a number down and she nodded quickly leaving with me wondering, did I make the right choice but I feel like this wasn't the last time I see her her brother looked back at me knowing fully well what happened then winked and gave me a thumbs up for finally confessing my love to Wednesday Addams then drove off. What happens next.

 ** __W &J_(wpov)(Back a little in time will happen for anothers pov on events)_**

When we got to the cabin and Joel helped me with my luggage and me in my normal attire we went to the gated fence for my departure from this place once and for all. We threw my things on the other side then he helped me to go along as well but he didn't change also and didn't go jump to the other side. "Come on." Whats he doing I need to hurry, "No, I have to go back. For the others." He's sacrificing his possible freedom for me but why the others can take care of themselves. "You're very brave." He made a smirk and made another comment, "And to watch the place burn. You go. Save your uncle." So he's doing it for my safety and to see my family again but I still can't help but argue about the choice he's making, I wanna be with him or see him a little longer. "Joel, I may never see you again" "I know." I can tell he's serious so there's no going back I have to leave knowing I might not see him again unless some sort of faith happen to us. "There are forces tearing us apart, Gary, Debbie, Seventh grade." But then my heart and face knew I was in love with him and made me smile a bit inside, "I'll never forget you." "You won't?" What made him so sure I'll be in his consious forever but what he said next got me and made me proud of the mind I transform, drove him to let out his demons. "You're too weird." "We'll always have today and Chippewa." "And this." He pulled out a metal thing which look odd, "What is it?" "Amanda's retainer." He then stole my heart when he got a prize of my worse enemy, something she can't live without, making her feel hideous. "Cara mia." He said looking at me lovingly and then I knew now he also loved me the way I loved him and thats when I told him I felt the same, "Mon cher." I couldn't help myself but get closer to the fences to kiss the person I now love and want to be with and I'll do anything to have him forever by my side and we then pull back and wipe our lips then interrupted by my ignorent brother telling us to hurry. I looked back at Joel he then took my hand and wrote his number down and now I have some sort of contacts with him then I quickly left to the van and see Pugsley giving Joel a thumbs up. "Whats that about." "Oh nothing, except you got your first kiss." I then turn red and punch my brother till he had bruises and I wonder what happens now.

 _ **_W &J_**_

 _ **Lord have mercy I finally finish sorry I'm moving and I got busy with boxes all day so that. What do you guys think love it? hate it? have any suggestion since next will be from pubert's birthday and original chapters and if I were to make a new story what can it be about if you would tell me. Also if you guys had an idea they will see each other again but ya know in school time middle or high school if nah I'll do middle then work it up. Should pubert be in some stories he isn't and some oc's. Thats all I have for now but if you can so kindly favorite, follow, and review I'll appreciate it so much but thats it see you next chapter have fun bye bye *snap snap***_


	7. Chapter 7: Birthday Bash

_**Hello and this is the birthday scene and before I explain this can some tell me was Pubert a few months during the duration of the movie and a few months went and he's one or right after the electricution part. Speaking of that I'll start on the birthday but flashback to the getaway van and electricution then move foreward from there and since I wanna make my chapters longer for you guys just in case this isn't long enough (These are usually 3k words) I'll use my idea on what happens after you know what. And when I'm done with my two short story I'll post both so you have a 2 for 1 K? K, now here is another chapter for you lovely people. *snap snap***_

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

We went back to home eventually and I can't believe I'm saying this but I should thank Pubert for getting rid of Debbie before our inevitable death but yet I was hoping for death especially with my family without 'him' in our life and being born changed our life with the baby brother. Now wasn't the time because he's going to be one years old tomorrow and the only people showing up are me and the rest of the family living here and cousin Itt with his family but I had remember on my book of dark melicious thought I saved a certain number there, Joel's number, and I had the sudden urge to call him and ask if he wouldn't mind joining us on this occasion. Besides that I need to test something on him to see if he's 'perfect' enough so I can run dangerous experiments that are unspeakable to him.

(3days ago)

 _"So brother what did you and Joel talked about before the play started?" I suddenly said in the middle of our ride back home with Pugsley driving and when I asked his eyes got bigger and looked away, "Oh u-uh did I talk to him I don't remember w-what it was about so you don't need to worry." I can tell he was lying because of all the stuttering and not looking at me when I wanna know what happened. He doesn't wanna tell me, fine, I have another way of making him talk. I then took his ears and pull until a drip of blood was seen then he yelled in pain till he gave in. "Fine fine just stop that, lord do you have a strong grip, we were talking about how he wanted to have a life somewhat like us I guess and I told him how I can tell you both liked each other ok." He continue rubbing his ear while I looked shocked and how I wasn't the one to notice earlier. We eventually got home to run to our parents room and we heard a familiar voice...It was uncle Fester, has he come to his sense!? Pugsley couldn't take it anymore when he exclaim he belong here and ran towards him in a big hug while I stood at the door still a bit mad for them for sennding us to camp. "You send us to camp, They made us sing." I said with my parents looking shocked but what can I get mad at anymore at least we're home and with our uncle, I walked fast to hug with my family. Uncle Fester broke the silence to say, "My own dear family, how I've missed you all." Then my mother smiled at this ,"Our whole family..together at last, three generations...above ground." Then we were interrupted by a familiar voice, " **In-laws"**_

 _I don't remember what happened afterward but what I do remember is being in the electric chair I use often but this time it wasn't just me, it was me, Pugsley, my parents, Grandmama, Thing, Fester, and Lurch but strangly Pubert isn't here but why care now we were presented with Debbie explanation of her reason for all these murders. She didn't get everything in life especially as a child so she killed her parents and past husbands for a way to cope with it and as a way with marriage if the spouse is killed she inherit the money, I don't agree with the reason but smart I gotts say but while she had her hands on the lever Pubert somehow got here and got his hands on the wires and prevented the flow of the electricity back to it position which killed Debbie, turning her to ash as we all stare in awe and Pubert laughing at his work, hmm maybe he is useful but that isn't gonna stop me from hurting him._

(Back to 3 days later)

 ** __W &J_(jpov)_**

I was out of camp when the police came in from an apperent phone call, I assume an adult did that since most of us had our phones taken away in the first day but now we got them back from force and me and the outcasts left to go back home to our normal life swearing not to mention this incident since this was the biggest one for a camp for many accounts of injuries, deaths, and fire by kids below the age of 18. I somehow got home without any allergies acting up actually now that I think about it, it hasn't since I got to camp but that good for me and I could live without fear but now that my parents are free from the ropes from some of the campers they were furious on my action and demanded that I behave 'properly' and they thought the source of my bad behavior was the Addams kids and tell me not to go near them again. Little did they know I picked up some skills from them especially when it comes to sneaking out, when stress gets the better of me or the thought of hurting my parents again I go out and walk for a few minutes and take in the fresh air thinking if Wednesday will remember me, I know its been three days but I can't help but think she'll forget the kiss or our time in Chippewa.

As I went to the park at like 5 pm my phone suddenly rang and when I picked it up there was an unknown number but either way I picked it up and asked, "Hello?" I was shocked to hear a familliar voice on the other end. "U-um hello Joel? It's Wednesday, Wednesday Addams." My heart had a familiar feeling again when I heard the chilling voice of the dark enchantress. "Oh, hey I didn't expect to hear you soon, whats up?" I try to sound calm and not in fear but that failed a little too quickly but that didn't really matter but she continue, "I wanted to ask..If you wanna come over to my youngest brother birthday party, but its ok if you don't wanna." Even though it was just a birthday party I felt honored she asked me to another event at her splendid house other then the wedding from a few weeks ago which now I assume is broken off now. "Sure I'll go I don't mind, nothing else to do anyways, is there anything I should bring or wear?" "I recommend a suit and no nothing too big, probably something sharp or that can light on fire and cause serious damage." "k, so when should I come?" "Tomorrow but we'll send Lurch to get you just get dressed." "Sure thing bye." I ended the call and rushed home to find what I can wear tomorrow and hopefully bring something this brother I've actually never talked to but met him at the wedding.

One thing I didn't mention, my parents fear that I'm more dangerous than they think so there's a lock on my door so I don't go crazy bloodshed on them but I thank them for that now thats it's easier for me to leave unnotice. I figure I should dress to impress as they say so I wore something similar to the Addams father who always wear a pinstripe suit, slight curl mustache but I drew some on me but I have some but not noticeable, and parted my hair from the middle and use gel to keep it still. For the piece of resistance I did a simple present for a simple kids especially an Addams kid, a lighter and some air freshener for a homemade flame thrower what little crazed mind kid didn't want one. I put it all in a box and wrapped it in black wrapping paper and snuck out through my window to see a car driving up here. In the driver side was the zombie-like butler and he got out to open the door to welcome me and grunted. Awhile later I see the mansion that belongs to the Addams.

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

On the bottom stairs with Pugsley I see uncle Fester running down the hall with some presents happily, "A birthday party! What a treat! And to think I might have missed all this. What was I thinking of?" I know but I said in a calm matter, "Physical pleasure." "Oh..." Pugsley then asked a serious question to our Uncle, "Uncle Fester, do you miss Debbie?" He then looked a little sad but cheerful for us. "Well, sometimes, late at night. I remember how she'd turn to me and say "Jesus Fester, go back to your room.'" When he finished the door open and we see Itt, his wife Margaret and his child What also some other lady behind them. Margaret then asked "Are we late?" With our mother coming in saying, "Not at all. We're just getting started." Itt then chatter with it being translated to, "Just in time for the mini Addams birthday, but we already plan for What party." His wife interrupted to mention the women, "I hope no one mind, we brought along a guest. This is our new nanny, Dementia." It was a lady with makeup and lifeless skin and when she took off her bonnet she also didn't have hair like Fester, he notice this and I can tell he immediately fell for her as did she, unlike Debbie I can tell this is actual love and we won't have another incident like the blond demon anymore.

Few minutes later the door open again with Lurch coming in and a...weirdly dressed Joel, he almost look like my father he even took his glasses off. "Hey, am I late?" He asked then I shooked my head and lead him to the living room. "Glad you came, so what's that?" I notice a small but rectangular box on his hands in some black paper. "Oh, this, it's something I brought for the birthday boy. Speaking of which where is he?" "My grandmama is dressing him with Pugsley and getting the cake ready." He carefully put the box on the table, made me wonder what's in it. "So whats in it?" "I don't wanna spoil it to anyone but I'll just say he'll like it." I took his word and as soon as he finish my parents came over with wine glasses for everyone and questionable substance but we all don't mind.

My father clinked his glass and did an announcement before Pubert's arrival, "A toast, to the glorious mysteries of life, to all that binds a family as one. To mirth, to merriment, to manslaughter." We all raise our glass until he cleared his throat to continue, "To dear friends." He tilt his glass towards Itt and his family, "To new friends." Again he tilt but towards Fester and Dementia. "To youth." Joel then tap me on the shoulder and asked, "How do I look?" Truthfully, "Disturbing." but in a good way he smiled and looked towards my parents and held my hands but for now I didn't mind. "To passion." "To paradise." "To pain." "Tonight." They exchange love and got closer till we heard a familiar cackling. My brothers and Grandmama arrived with the cake which had a gulliotine on top and cobwebs. "Make way for the birthday boy! Thing will you do the honors." The hand got a match and lit the candle while Lurch played the birthday song on the organs.

We all were gonna have the cake but for an Addams tradition my brother push a button which blew the cake up on our face. "Come brother, we have to help clean this mess up first before the presents." I said in slight anger, what? he did ruin my favorite dress. I pushed my brother Pugsley and set off a trap that lead him to a boiling caldron and I closed it again. "I guess we'll have to go on without him since he'll clean himself up." I went back with everyone either laughing cheerfully or proud but Joel looked a little scared but I couldn't blame him it's his second time here and he can actually interact with my family without any rush. Pubert opened some presents which range from dynamites, machete's, and an archery kit with cotton for the fire, but there was one we didn't open and it was Joel's gift. My father went to it and tossed it a bit let Pubert to open it, "C'mon ol' chap what is it." When he shredded it he found a lighter and a bottle of air freshener, what in the world does that do. "Let me demonstrate what it does for a clear example." He took the items and open a window for him to light the lighter and spray the bottle for it to have a massive flame go out and burn some gravestones a little. My family along with me were impressed with the makeshift flame thower Joel gave to Pubert only to dodge the flame the 1 year old did, We then clap at this incredible thing, "My boy, you have some Addams spirit in you, I never thought simple items can be of dangerous use, I think Pubert enjoy his gift already!" "Thanks -.""Call me Gomez, No need for that." Thanks Gomez." I think Joel made a good impression on my father, thats good that means if we go futher on this thing he'll hopefully approve.

Few hours later, I find my parents dancing, Fester all over Dementia completely forgetting Debbie, My brother setting up traps for tomorrow, and cousin Itt rocking What to sleep with Margaret on his shoulder. While that happen me and Joel walked a little in the cemetary and after 10 minutes we settled on the bench across from Debbies grave and I see Joel fidgiting a little then he try to start a conversation, it was awkward since the only time we were alone was the fence at the dreaded Chippewa. "Your family is really interesting. Your parents are so involved with each other." I nodded but he cough and continued, "Wednesday, do you think, like, maybe someday you might want to get married and have kids?" I put much thought into this and judging by kids I've seen so far. "No." He try to ask again but going further into the topic. "But what if you met just the right man who worshipped and adored you, who'd do anything for you, who'd be your devoted slave? what would you do?" I already plan that for him but again I had a straightforward answer. "I'd pity him." He eventually gave up on that and grabbed a flower nearby and kneel on Debbies grave, just a few more steps and I'll have my answer. "Poor Debbie, she was sick." "She wasn't sick, she was sloppy." He look back at the sudden remark and questionably looked, "What do you mean?" "If I wanted to kill my husband, I'd do it, and I wouldn't get caught." Suddenly shaking and asked, "How?" To finish the job I said in a serious matter, "I'd scare him to death." He laugh thinking I was joking, c'mon get to the grave a little closer. "No you wouldn't. we're all very sorry Debbie. we only wish you the best." He put the flowers down and stomp my foot for a signal, thing then grabbed his wrist and Joel's eye bulge widely almost popping out and let out the biggest scream I ever heard I smiled at this and I learned to smile often thanks to camp, He didn't leave but immediatly fainted I checked his pulse for a sign, I felt it and thought 'he's the one.' And said "welcome to the Addams my pet." I held his hand and signal Lurch to take him inside for the next day.

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

After the shenanigans me and Wednesday went to the graveyard to walk and we talked here and there but we eventually sat down and I wanted to ask her a very important question that could determine our future if we'll have one but I couldn't get this outta my mind. "Your family is really interesting. Your parents are so involved with each other." She nodded and has the same stone face, "Wednesday, do you think, like, maybe someday you might want to get married and have kids?" I was nervous and felt like dying for asking this sudden question, we're only 12 but I don't wanna be with anyone else but Wednesday, what other girl would change me in the span of 2 months. Of course I thought she said, "No." But desperate for a different answer I went further on this to hopefully please her. "But what if you met just the right man who worshipped and adored you, who'd do anything for you, who'd be your devoted slave? what would you do?" "I'd pity him." I knew she wouldn't change her answer no matter how stubborn I got but maybe when we're older she'll change her mind. I picked a flower and kneel on Debbie's grave with my hand on the tombstone that reads, 'R.I.P Debbie Addams-Jellinsky' "Poor Debbie, she was sick." "She wasn't sick, she was sloppy." I looked back at the girl and I wanted to know what she meant by that. "What do you mean?" I was getting a little scared but try to calm down "If I wanted to kill my husband, I'd do it, and I wouldn't get caught." I knew then she was serious but I did swore my life to her then again she could be joking like at camp so I didn't think much to that, but I got curious on how she wouldn't be caught, "How?" "I'd scare him to death." I lightly chuckle and looked back at the grave and pray to her "No you wouldn't. we're all very sorry Debbie. we only wish you the best." I put the flower down and out pops a dismembered hand,' I THOUGHT SHES DEAD ZOMBIES AREN"T REAL!' All I could do was scream loudly but that drain all the blood from my head then I fell to the ground with a thud and before I blacked out the last thing I heard was, "welcome to the Addams my pet." Then all sense was lost, then and there I thought I died but then 'it' happened.

 ** __W &J__**

 ** _FINALLY this part is done and thats all for values now for the rest of this story its all original, hopefully , maybe a few inspiration on some but yes values whooooo! you can tell how happy I am pull up the addams family post credit music from tagteam, why don't people like that I love it but then again I love this spooky, mysterious, cooky family. How do you guys like this or if some work need to be done but onto the new ones but next one I'll tell you how I plan this onwards. Also I finish moving so I can do this often again but school is gonna start again soon so I'll get some pre-written to get out but thanks so far for reading you guys are beautiful people remember to review, favorite, and follow if you want its just so I know you guys love this, I'm done rambling for now 'whoomp, Addams family, there it is.' sorry now I'm done see ya'll later love you bye bye *snap snap*_**


	8. Shorts 1: Little Lost

_**Here's a little short I did myself and I'll give you a little thing on whats going on this is in the same universe as our actual story plot but we never seen. Now while making this I had to search up camp activities since I never gone to camp, unless one inside school counts actually probably not but here is them hiking but these three Pugsley, Wednesday, and Joel got lost because something went wrong so they need to survive till they find a way back. Without further ado a short chapter (maybe) *snap snap***_

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

Usually normal camp's have smores or learning how to set up a tent, well not this one it's like rich people camp we have cabin's and the counselor's eat actual food and I never thought we exercise too much, oh how much of a fool I was. Today we have to hike in a mountain somewhere and by hike I mean the kids group up of 3 or 4 people get a map, supply, sleeping bag, and flashlight for a night or something, I guess it was the counselor's way of getting rid of us for the day and have a day off. Luckily they let us pair up with who we choose other than them choosing for us, and as you guess it I went with Wednesday and Pugsley for two things. one they accept me and no one else wanted me in their group, two they had some survival skill in the woods a little more than me. "So where are we suppose to go to?" I asked, Pugsley answered looking at the map with a confused face,"The list said to go to this weird tree in the side here but this map isn't helping since there are so many and they weren't specific on which tree!" Looking annoyed and almost yelling until his sister hits him with a rock. "Oww, what was that for?" He rubbed his head on where it hurt. Wednesday answered "You're annoying me and I just wanted too after all it's been days since I electrocuted you." I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

After awhile we were starting to get tired from all the walking and I'm a little scared for my allergies to act up but surprisingly that's not the case. There were a few bug bites, sunlight, and a few steps ago I tripped on a pile of leaves and nothing it was like I'm totally clean which was weird guess I brought a lot of epipen for nothing. "You guys wanna sit down for a bit, I don't think we'll ever find this stupid tree." I went on a rock tired and sweaty while the other two looked fine. "I guess and have you seen the other kids in a while seems like they disappeared or something?" Wednesday asked and she also sat along with Pugsley. "Now that you mention it I haven't seen them either...maybe they know their way here since this isn't their first time here." Pugsley said, hmm that could be the case but we are surrounded by trees and birds chirpping. "Hey it's getting dark should we head back now?" I suggested and also I'm scared that we'll run into a bear a kill us. "Fine, Pugsley do you have the map with you." She turned to the stripe shirt boy and his eyes bulged. "Wait I thought you had the map?!" "No you idiot, you had it just a few minutes ago now where is it." She looked mad and gripped his shirt, I quickly stopped her from doing something crazy. "I-I don't know...G-guess I lost it haha haha." He was as nervous as me and chuckled making it look like a joke. We all knew how Wednesday took jokes but she quickly gave up and just walked away.

We all followed her but got lost and like a snap it quickly turned into night time. Luckily we had sleeping bags and the two actually knew how to make fire. Looks like we have to sleep the night and it wasn't that bad I guess but at least we had food for the night since we were provide some before the hike. I'm still worried over Wednesday she hasn't spoken to me or Pugsley in hours. Maybe she'll get over it in the morning.

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

I can't believe my brother lost the map and now were force to sleep here for the night. The only upside is I don't have to see the brats of campers for the day and thats it. While rumaging for a sleeping bag I just realized I forgot to pack one before the trip, great can this day get any worse. Joel notice this and ask, "Is something wrong?" I wanted to be sarcastic but that wouldn't help, "Well one thing we're lost and I don't anything to sleep on." My voice is still steady but hint of sadness. As always my brother is fast asleep but it could be the sleeping pill on his food for revenge and I got my club ready for him to sleep just a little longer. As soon as I was going to swing it I got stopped by the fragile boy and he said "Lets not resort to violence...yet let him think he'll be safe for a few hours or until morning then you can do what you want, also for now you can use mine and I'll find another way to sleep." Why is he doing this protecting me and sacrificing himself for my comfort. The weird feeling in my heart started again beating harder and hurting and not the painful heart attack way which disappoints me.

I was in a red sleeping bag trying to forget this incident and wonder how we'll leave, either alive or barely. After what seems like minutes I felt like I was hung upside down and a little rush to my head, when I try to get out the bag was swinging wait swinging. I open to see a rope on the bag along with my ankle, I had a feeling who did this but first I need to get out. i try using my knife but I found that it wasn't in my pocket matter of a fact none of my weapons were on me. _**"Pugsley!"**_ I yelled as loud as I could but I looked around to see he wasn't here, boy when he gets back and I get back we'll have some archery practice. Swinging back and forth I try to untie myself but it was useless, then I heard a familiar voice,"Hey stop or else you'll fall and break your head open." I look and see on the tree trying to climb was Joel and a lighter in hand."What are you doing and where's my brother?" He got close to the branch I was swinging and he put the rope on fire and jumped down waiting for me to fall and I did but didn't expect for him to catch me in an unusual style I think they call it bridal style. I felt my face blushing and embarrassed at this, "Can you put me down now." "Oh, yeah sorry are you ok by the way?" He put me down carefully and go to our thing and carried some,"Also I think your brother went to a rock there." He pointed and I took his lighter and arrow carefully aiming then release, in a distant I heard a screech in pain, "Nice." "Thanks."

"I can't believe you shot my with an arrow, a flaming arrow!" He was still on about this. "Well thats what you get for hanging me on a tree while I was asleep." I was walking next to Joel to find camp again. "I was trying to make you feel better from yesterday." "Next time do it to yourself and maybe that'll work." He grunt giving up on this conversation. "Hey you guys see that, in the bush?" Joel was curiously saying and when he said that we see a paper on the bush which is oddly familiar. Joel went to it and got it and exclaim. _**"It's the map, we can go back now!"**_ Me and Pugsley looked at each other with wide eyes. "Oh now I remember I left it there to eat my snack, haha." I got a rock and threw it to his head. "OW!" He rubbed his head and I proceed to put his arm behind him and push in a random path. The other boy went beside me and said "We go back but at least get your brother if you see your uncle again at least let him see his niece and nephew." I rolled my eyes at Joel's statement but he's right and follow where Pugsley rolled to. Coincidentally it was to the camp ground and some counselors went to help him but he fought them off and looked behind to see us back and he fell again but unconscious. "How was being in the forest for a night?" Joel ask holding out his hand. "Well it was bad at first but I sorta got my revenge and we made it back thanks to you and Pugsley a bit." I took his hand and we went back to the cabin to go back to this process. I gotta say I was impress Joel didn't get a rash or cut and how he carried me. I still wonder what is it about Joel that made me feel funny and painful but in a fuzzy way am I in love but I'm Wednesday Friday Addams no way I can love Joel but lets see.

 ** __W &J__**

 **Thats a short chapter sorry if it was all over the place but its done after much time not needed but here it is so also another will come and after will be from your suggestion which I'll wait and also school will start soon so other chapters will take some time. Also Friday is actually Wednesday middle name and Pugsley is Uno and for a future chapter can you guys give me a couple of name for an idea and if you guys have an idea on a time period like future or past in this universe thats also a good idea, if you can't tell I'm very tired making this author note so sorry but remember to review, favorite, and follow if you want and now you beautiful people is now I say bye bye see ya next time have a good one *snap snap***


	9. Chapter 8: Lab Rats

**This took a lokg time to update well to me and when I don't put a chapter for like a week ot two I will guilty and school is starting soon so as an author for bloody love I'll do my best for my readers to have a good quality story and by the way from here on out i'll give warning on rated m stuff nut this story is going to be rated m for more explicit stuff so theres that and for evreyone whos your favorite character in any Addams family from movies or tv series and animated. After this chapter its actually a cchapter for them going to school to get this story going and you know my thing for short chapters. Now enough of my rambling lets go on with chapter 8 *snap snap***

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

I don't remember what happened other than a hand jumping out at me then I fainted and hearing her voice afterward I blacked out. Suddenly I see a spotlight in a distance, I try to get up but I look below to me being tied up to a chair, struggling to get out of the chair until drips of blood showed on my bruised skin..wait bruised...how did I get this, later a laugh was heard and it was getting closer and closer then another spotlight appear and a shadow figure with red smoke walked till it was a foot away from me. "Hehehe such a smart mind to be trapped in a weak boy's body but don't worry I'll fix ya right up with plenty of training." Who is this and what do they want from me? "Now I know what your thinking 'who is this?' well I'm you and your me, you may not believe it but I'm your other personality,the true self if you may, the part of you that facinates murders and pain that inflicts on others." He show's his face now and I couldn't believe it...it's me but with red streaks on my hair and particial red eyes and a scar going down on the left eye. "Why are you here and what's your purpose for doing this!" "Whoa there, calm down my boy all your questions will be soon answered, just know that I control part of your body and soon I'll take over and..."He pulled on my shirt and whispers deeply, "I will kill and or hurt everything you know and love dearly...especially that girl you care for and then nothing and I mean nothing will stand in my way,,,,YOU GOT ME PUNK!" Then the guy threw me off and I soon fell to darkness and see a light that got brighter and brighter.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I woke up to a dark room with someone on the otherside looking towards me with a surgical mask and a doctors uniform I already knew who it was by the familiar twin braids. "Ah, your awake now, its been two days since you fainted and I had to be in care for you, you're lucky I didn't try to do some surgical procedures while you were asleep, that would've been unfortunate." I was still panting from earlier, what in the hell was that, a dream? nightmare? or was that my imagination? "Wednesday, what happened when I was out?" "Well the night of the party I elaborate a plan with thing to scare you and see if you run or die but somehow your still alive but you were so scared that you fainted, obviously, but after I got Lurch to carry you to the guest room but my father insist to keep you here till you recover and not tempt myself to do my experiments on you and I come here to see if you'd wake up and here we are now." So nothing much really happened but the image of the dark version of me still pictured in my head, I was thinking what it meant by 'fixing me'. How exactly would that work intellectual? physical? or mental? For now I'll forget about that till I find out what that means. "Well thanks for not trying to kill me when I'm asleep." She nodded but I feel some sweats going down when she looks at me with her usual dark eyes. "That will be the first and last time that'll happen, a fair warning Glicker you better sleep with one eye open if you value your body and life," I swallowed and quickly nodded, noted. "For now, follow me to the room for now to get your clothes since they got dirty when you fainted, actually your wearing my brothers old pajamas." I got up quickly and wore my glasses but...why did I just notice they were not in my face. I took it off again and surprisingly I can see perfectly fine no blur, waves, or anything which is strange because I'm actually really blind, something about my family gene or mind. "What's wrong Joel?" Wednesday looked back with one eyebrow raised. "I can see..?" "Well can't anyone." "Yea, but I need glasses but now I can see perfectly fine and now my allergies aren't acting up?!" I was so confused and so was her, "Maybe that bump in your head did a number on you, I'll ask grandmama about that but now you should at least freshen up, we might be Addams but we have slight hygiene. I agreed and followed her.

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

We went to the guest room to retrieve Joel's clothes and show him where one of our bathrooms were. While I hear the faucet run I quickly ran down to the basement to find grandmama making lunch, that or uncle Fester's bath. "Grandmama I have a question." She turned towards me and quickly yelled, " _ **Fester!"**_ The trap door from above us opened to Fester diving into the cauldron. He then laugh like a maniac for a few seconds before going below the pot. "Anyways whats the matter Wednesday, is Pugsley in the wall again? I told that boy the best way to hide is in the chim-" "No it's not that, it Joel something happened." "Did he meet kitty yet, tell him that all it needs is a meat necklace to lure that cat." "Not yet, but strangely he can see without his glasses and his usual extreme allergic reaction isn't acting up." Sadly because that was gonna be one of my experiment but we'll have to go to plan B. Grandmama got one of her dusty magical spell book and flip through pages and pages until she got it. "Ah ha here it is."

She signal me over and she began to read the book, "It seems that he could be suffering a mental issue, now there are three possibilities either a blunt trama, poison venom from the ende snake, or a family gene. Now if he isn't careful this can affect his mind and body forever and may never be the same again, for now the only treatment I can give is to get in his mind and find the source. Of course it means he'll have to stay here under our watch until this matter is solved." "I'll go up and tell Joel about it, thanks grandmama." I hugged her and went to say bye to Fester, "Later kiddo."

I went back up and see Pubert with a tied up Pugsley and the homemade flamethrower. "Aim for the juggular." He looked and babbled knowing what I said to him. In the room I see Joel with wet hair and in a towel, "uhhh Joel?" He froze and slowly turned around. "Y-yes." "Get your clothes, go back to the bathroom, put it on, and pretend I didn't see you in just a towel agreed?" He nodded and ran back with a red face and chest. I got plan C for the experiment, my face was heated up when I saw him so vunerable so I waited till he finish so I can lead him to the chamber I usually use for Pugsley but sometimes you gotta do something different. "Thanks for letting me stay when I was in a coma so can you explain what's happening to me." I noddes and explain how his mental state is now and the side effect and how he has to stay for his own safety. "I see so what about my parents and school." "You'll go to the one I'm going, Mullings middle school." "That's actually the school I was going to." I was sorta shocked to find that out I could've seen him either way, at least now I have him till he is capable of leaving. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind you staying now would they." He chuckled lightly at that and said, "I don't think they would care about what happen to me as long as I do what they expected, so don't even bother calling them let them be happy that I left this long." At least he won't miss his family. "By the way come with me I have something to show you, I think you'll enjoy." He quickly follow me and knocked on the wall to signal thing to blindfold him. "W-wait whats h-h-happening who did this?" He was shivering but I pushed him to a room and calm him a little to reassure him of the danger he'll be in, "Don't worry I won't hurt you...badly."

 ** __W &J_(jpov)_**

I was laid on a table and felt some rope like object on my hands and feet I was also shirtless and on my stomach. "Uh Wednesday what are you planning and can you take the blindfold off." She did and I see a dimly lit room with saws, knives, matches, ropes, and some weaponry. "Now now Joel don't be intimidated by these boring tools those are only merely for my brother whenever I wanna play what I have in store for you is quite different prepare yourself."

 ** _*record scratch* Before this goes on let me warn you now this is rated M for a reason and some of these experiment are physical they may involve pain and blood so if your sensative by that type of thing skip this part and I'll tell y'all when it's safe to read again so yea and if your not keep going now back to your fanfic.*_**

She got a flamethrower and some iron with alphabetical letters, "Now would you like full name or first and last?" Oh so that's what's that's for but whats less painful. "uhh first and last." "Very good but I wish you said full." She got the flames ready and grabbed a W and an A. As the letters were getting redish orange I was trying to get out but that didn't work, "Joel if you struggle the letters won't print correctly." The iron got closer to my shoulder and dear god this was burning my skin so much blood was dripping from my skin but the hot iron burned it and my skin in that area was so red I was sure it was gonna leave a scar. "AHhH!" I thought we were done until I remember that was just the W. "It'll be over soon but for now down here you're all mine." Another iron was on my skin and I didn't think it would be hurt more brutally than before but my skin was actually melting and all the sudden I see red like a bull seeing a red cape in a bull fight.

'time for phase one' I heard the voice in mu head again from the darkness. I broke the rope on my arm and legs and have inhuman strength, "J-joel what are you doing, how did you escape?!" I had this anger in me that felt like I wasn't controlling my body. "You wanna mark me as yours let see hpw ypu like it!" I grabbed Wednesday by the arms and put her in the table and tied her up the same way she did to me. "Joel stop this behavior, please snap out of this!" "No way why would I stop I'm just getting started!" I grabbed a J and a G and got the fire to mark her...but why am I doing this I don't wanna hurt her the same way but I can't stop I was smiling like a maniac and I heard the voice again, 'Do it show her you can be as brutal as her.' I got closer to her and ripped her shirt off to see her milky white skin and black bra strap. "Don't worry it'll only hurt a lot." She try to struggle but I held her down to put the J on her, she was screaming in pain like she was being murdered. "It's only the first letter and look now its permanent now you are also mine." My voice then went deeper at that moment wow whats going on with me. I got something to muffle her scream in case someone hears and comes down. Now for the G but her eyes got wide when it goot to her skin and now I see more blood from her and along with her hands going down to the floor and for some reason I can smell it and it gave the smell of poison.

"Now little lady, you think your gonna do your little experiments on me hahaha no I take that work off your hand I don't want you getting all worked up." She was trying to say something but it was muffled by the cloth, I looked around to see a feather and many in shape and sizes. "Was this gonna be one of them Wednesday hehehe." She looked fearful and shook her head in disagreement but again I couldn't control myself but at the same time I was moving by myself and doing everything as if I wanted to do this for a long time. "Well too bad, I guess your still here let's see if your ticklish." I then took the feather and slowly stroke it on her side only to see her shiver probably because she's shirtless. The further down I do the more noises she makes. All the sudden my head felt like it was cracked open and got stuffed and closed, 'You did well under my control Joel, next time I won't hesitate to put inflict more pain on her.' Then my sight got back to a normal color and now I perfectly see Wednesday in this position I cried in a fetal position but I remember she was still tied up so I got up to untie her and she was confused on what on earth happened. "Joel, what just happened, are you ok? I think we need to talk to grandmama about this and control yourself." I nodded and cried even more when I saw the marks on her back, there was still blood dripping so I offered her my shirt so no one can see what I've done.

 ** _I remember saying I need to give you a signal to read again and sorry if I didn't but I revised and now you can read without the sorta sensative stuff ok? ok now keep reading again sorry_**

As soon as we clean up and try as much as we can to cover the marks we went to the basement to see a lady with grey hair and black-ish dress, she was known in this family as grandmama. "Grandmama he's here what do we do?" "Well let me talk to the boy first and I'll see what I can do, so Joel do you remember when this the sudden stop of allergies and perfect sight started?" I took a few minutes to think then it hit me, "Chippewa, after my parents left and when I met Wednesday." "Ok, now did strange things happen to you or what you see?" "After I passed out there was this person, he looked liked me but different eye color and a scar." "I see well this is a special case I never delt with someone with another identity, did they do something else?" "I feel like they took over my body, my mind...everything but I can see but not realize the danger." "Mhm mhm, well now I have some information I'll see what I'll do, Wednesday told you what's gonna happen now right? You'll stay for others safety, we don't know what this is capable of, and you'll go to school but under her watch and ours when here." I nodded and looked at Wednesday putting up a brave front and yet look worrying. "Grandmama what do we do if the other side of Joel comes out a sudden?" Wednesday suddenly asked with the eldest Addams sighing "I don't know but we will have to hold him down if we have to, now you kids go up dinner needs to be prepared."

We both got up and went back with a lot on our minds. I looked at Wednesday trying to apologize for what happened but she said it's ok but I thought it wasn't I did the one thing I didn't wanna do. "Don't worry about it Joel, We know we both have to do this together to help you for the great or good." I nodded. "You know I'll still punish you right no way I'll change my Addams way." "Hehe yeah I know, how else you think I started loving you." I chuckle but notice she looked away with a tint of pink. This may sound cheesy but I think I found my true love and I'll do everything to protect the one I love even if it kills me. We both looked at each other knowing this will be a rough, bumpy road but we'll face it together, I have a feeling my life at this moment changed forever and I ain't complaining.

 _ **_W &J_**_

 _ **Hey its the end where I ramble my note so hope you like the first of hopefully many original chapter and now I ask what you think the road I'm going, I want your opinion on what you think this'll go good or bad? I try to put up some chapter up but now my internet now strict to 10 pm to 6am which is a pain for unfinish stuff especially school so hope you all understand but thanks for the read and I see WE REACH OVER 400 READ THANKS. theres 200 on chapter 1 which makes me happy knowing people actually reads this I love y'all. Random question who like stephen king like it, carrie, dark tower? Sorry but rambling will stop for now again thanks and if you like please review, favorite, and follow for more bloody love you are all beautiful people bye bye *snap snap***_


	10. Chapter 9: Back to School

_**Hey guys long time no see, here's chapter 9 and its like my second week of school and if nobody see the news there is currently a hurricane going towards Texas and thats the state I live in soooo lots of rain and flood. Thats my excuse for this but I thought well I have a lot of time for this so I'll make use of this to make more chapters. Another Addams fact I found apperently there was an Addams family pinball machine which I thought looked cool and now I want it. Enough of that randomness lets get this on *snap snap***_

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

"Mphfff Mphfff!" Pugsley was struggling on the stake being tied up but I don't see his problem I was just practicing my archery skill with the apple on top of his head but either way it hits, the apple, cranium, eyes it doesn't matter it just tells me I approve over the summer. "Don't worry Pugsley this'll be over soon, so stop overreacting." I was aiming my crossbow to the target and as soon as I shoot we heard from the floor above, _**"Children, time for dinner!"**_ My mother yelled over and when I turned my head the arrow actually split the apple in half which dissapointed me I wanted to finish my brother off so that I can get Pubert away. Pugsley got himself untied and got the tape off of him then ran upstairs to the dining hall for the food, I briskly walked upstairs and along the way I see Joel also walking along finishing his 'therapy' session with grandmama and dealing with his other personality.

I walked towards Joel to see what happened and all he gave me was a shoulder shrug and went to the table with food. "Evening Addams, another day of spending time with the family but also the last day of summer and school will start tomorrow." My father announced and shivered at the word 'school' since nobody in my family went except for me and Pugsley, we would be at home but the people at the school board force us to go. "Children I know you don't wanna participate but we are left with no choice but at least our little Wednesday will have a friend at school who will look out for her, right Joel." He then looked toward the boy who then nodded. "I'll protect her with my life G-Gomez." Joel still was weirded out calling my father by his first name. "Stop worrying about the kids they can protect themselves, mon cher." "Tis' that's french." My father was now focus on kissing up my mothers arm and we went straight to the dinner mostly playing with it but Joel was actually using his manners but I signal him that it's ok to be playful then and he went along, he learns fast.

After we all finish dinner we went along the rest of the day till it was time for bed so I went to get Joel to get ready since we'll be in the same school but as soon as I stepped on the stairs an anvil from the roof fell down but I avoided it then it went through the stairs, At the top of the stairs I see my annoying little brother clapping and spitting up so I went up and picked him up. "You know you may be ok now but when your older I will treat you like Puglsey in the playroom so enjoy this type of freedom for now," He stopped and crawled to our mother's garden house. "Joel are you here?" I went down the hall and yelled for him, "In here!" I walked to the source of the noise and I see him already ready for bed, "School is tomorrow shouldn't you be ready Wednesday?" "Soon but I needed to see if you're ok and to tell you that breakfast will be fast so first come first serve." He nodded and went to his room for bed.

I went to my room to changed into my black nightgown and brushed my teeth and undid my braid, my hair is so long it goes to my hips and sorta wavy. Skipping to the guest room I see Joel sleeping peacefully which made me looked in awe but I shook my head to reality and went back to my room to sleep with my arms cross and Marie antoinette doll. It was the next morning and I woke up an hour earlier than everyone else so I can shower berfore them, afterwards I comb my hair and put it in my twin braids and wore my heels, black skirt, black shirt and cardigan then went into Joel's room with a hammer. Tipped tow slowly toward him till I see that it was pillows with the sheets and arms on my waist, "Well, well, well what were you about to do with that hammer Addams." The boy holding onto me chuckled then pushed me on the bed then left to go shower.

 _ **_W &J_(jpov)**_

After foiling Wednesday plans I got clothes for today and hopped in the shower, being here for a couple day made me use to boiling hot showers something about seeing my body all bloody red satisfies me. After the shower I put on a black tee and dark blue slacks. As I was combing my hair I notice something very peculiar in my hair. Looking closely my eyes widen in disbelief, "R-r-red streaks?!" I stood dumbfounded whispering to myself now trying to hide that part so nobody would asked. _*knock knock*_ "Joel are you ready! Lurch is waiting!" I jumped at the knocked on the door but realized the amount of time slipped by me. "Coming!" I yelled and ran to get my backpack and downstairs to see Wednesday and Lurch at the car so I jumped in then we were off to start...Middle School.

I sat in silence for a few minutes looking out the window but then I see a building with a sign above the entrance reading _Mulling Middle School._ Before getting off I see someone familiar they were blond, tan, and from what I can see an overbite...wait...nonononono THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, what is 'she' doing here. Wednesday could tell something was bothering me, "What's wrong?" I pointed and the bimbo from a dreaded camp we thought would be gone from our memories forever. "What are you pointin- oh now I see why, guess fire wasn't enought for Buckman." She had the same straight face but I see her eyes had the burning hatred flaming in.

We were dropped off and choose to ignore the problem for now to get our schedule from the office and looked at the papers up in the wall to see who's in what for homeroom well specifically 7th graders. I see my name and I was assigned to room 648, "So, uh Wednesday what class are you assigned to?" I was still nervous around her but I still stand in the same aura as her so that say's something about us. "Room 648, same as you." In the inside I was excited to be in homeroom with her but on the outside I nodded and we went along to find room 648 which was all the way in the other side of the school so that was a pain.

As we enter, can you see that I'm so unlucky we had the Buckman in homeroom also. She notice us walking in and her veins just popped and turn red immediately, "Well, well, well its the scrawny dork and little miss dress like someone died." She said while walking towards us with 2 other kids I also recognized from Chippewa behing her. Wednesday walked up and said, "Just like camp, wait." The blond girl scoffed and walked till she was a few inches from us and try to look innocent, "Look you freaks you may have ruin summer for me but here I will get my revenge and show you that no one and I MEAN no one mess with me and get away from it, but for now I take on the easy target, George you can take care of Glicker." When Amanda finished one of the kids next to her was smiling clenching his fist then coming towards me then this familiar feeling came back, I saw red again like the time Wednesday marked me, I heard the voice again 'C'mon Joel don't resist me we are one and just for this time I'll do this favor and show this imbecile who he's messing with.' 'Fine but don't go to far just this once.' Everything suddenly went slow and the boys fist was just on the tip of my nose then I backed away and grabbed his fist then twisted in a way no wrist should twist and slammed him to the ground. 'Excellent boy you now can control the strength but that doesn't stop me for trying to control you.'

I didn't care if I was just controlled just now but at least this moron was taught something cause I didn't wanna deal with a bully this year. My sight was normal and everything was at normal speed I turn to see Wednesday in shock yet smirk at what I just did and Amanda going to George side to see if he's ok, "Who the hell are you?! Some super human? A creepy experiment like the Addams?" When she made that last theory I almost went wild again but I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to see Wednesday giving me a look that says, 'not now' then I step down. Suddenly from the tension in this room went away when the bell went off and the teacher for this class came in to see the boy on the ground, "What happened here?" He then asked but told the boy to get up and continue to go to his desk and went on to make a speech, "Welcome class my name is Mr. Nova and I teach science here for 8 years, some I will see you for an actual class and not homeroom and some I'll only see you here so for the, to some of my new students you'll be here for 2 years so get use to it and my other students who's been here will show you the ropes clear? ok welcome to middle school and my rules in this room, don't break anything, don't eat or drink in here, no touching the chemicals in here, and ask for permission to leave ok." Mr. Nova finished and we had 10 more minutes according to the schedule till 1st period. Me and Wednesday sat in the back of the room then I asked, "Hey, whats your schedule?" "History, Math, Liturature, Gym, Science, and French." "So we have 4th, 5th, and 6th together." I was happy cause at first I thought we wouldn't have any together but we have 3. "Whats your first three?" She then asked and I said, "Liturature, History and Math." After awhile the bell rung and we went to first period.

 _ **_W &J_(wpov)**_

I walked all the way to history class and as always I sat in the back. Everyone who came in saw me and immediately went to the front of the room till the seats filled up to the back but no one sat next to me, so the entire back row just had me until one more student came. It was a boy probably 5'4, spiked up hair with blond touch, black leather jacket and black jeans. He looked around and everyone see him and try to help him to get away from me but looked at me then sat next to me. "Hey, names Axel, whats yours?" I ignored him but he kept trying to talk to me but the bell rang for class to start but I also ignored the teacher and went on doodling on my notebook. The boy try to talk to me but whispered so the teacher wouldn't notice, "You like drawing? I do too but mostly about dark things like death and mythical creatures. I also see your name is Wednesday that's an interesting name for an interesting girl." "Don't talk to me ok, leave me alone." I said with slight anger and in the corner of my eye I see the boy was now slightly afraid.

Awhile later right before my very eyes it was fifth period and I remembered I had this period with Joel after fourth. "And that's how to trap someone inside the wall." We both walked in to our original homeroom which was science with Mr. Nova. I finish telling my story with Joel reaction of a chuckle and said, "So what was the reason you trapped your own brother against the wall or was it for fun?" "I was 4 and he stole my necronomicon from my birthday so I thought since he couldn't talk I'd be an only child again." He was gonna argue again but decided to leave the conversation be. The bell rang for the period to begin and for some reason Mr. Nova popped up from his table and cursed under his breath but coughed and looked at us. "Ok class before we begin all the safety in a lab let me explain the rules-" I then ignored him and drew on my notebook. "Hey, Wednesday." I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Joel needing something. "Yes?" "Do you think I could use your father's train after school, I've been facinated by those type of transportation and since I can't use real ones I thought toy ones." He explained his odd request but if that's what he wants I guess so but I'll have to ask father. "We'll see but remember about your therapy, so afterwards I'll ask." He nodded and smiled which made me smiled on the inside but made sure he didn't see. "Now class we will learn about safety equipments and now I know most of you little scientists know a lot about this but I'm required to tell you this so the faster we do this the faster we'll do actual experiments so the goggles-" Again I ignored and I can tell some others here and time flew by so fast that the bell rang for the last period of the day. "Wanna walk to class together Wednesday?" I nodded and we walked all the way to French class.

Me and Joel went to the back of the class and took our seat but then I see 'him'. "Oh, hey Wednesday I didn't know you take French." Axel was saying and looked happy and I see Joel looking at me with a questionable look and I mouthed 'I'll explain later' so he nodded but Axel kept talking, "Well that's cool that means we have two periods together one for the very first part of the day and very last..who are you by the way?" He was talking so much but finally noticed Joel sitting next to me and at that part of question his voice changed. "Oh uh my name is Joel a friend of Wednesday and who are you?" Joel answered and also question about the change, "My name is Axel, Axel Buckman." He said so proudly. Me and Joel both widen our eyes and looked at the spiked hair boy. " ** _BUCKMAN!"_** We yelled and the class looked at us then away back to their conversation. "Yeah why the yelling?" He now looked so confused. Joel then asked, "Question, are you in anyway shape or form related to Amanda Buckman?!" He read my mind because I was gonna ask then Axel immediately said, "Actually yeah, she's my cousin in this school." I was then getting angry that this boy here is another Buckman now I really hate this boy.

School was now over for the day and for the first day it was really eventful yet really horrible. Lurch came by to pick up me and Joel from school and he grunted on how our day was, "Miserable." I gave my staight answer and he grunted how that's good and opened the door to the car and then the mansion. "Children welcome back, I assume your day was miserable as always and that's why I arranged a back to school extravaganza with our family!" My father yelled out and walked towards us. "Father can I ask you something?" "Of course my little devil what is it?" "Can Joel use your trains he's facinated by them and would like to crash some." I told my father with Joel behind me hoping he said yes. "Hmm as long as you know how to do it properly and w=make sure you wear the proper conducters hat." He smiled and lead Joel to the train room. When they left I smiled a little much but couldn't help it, Joel is quickly learning how my family works even if he wouldn't understand but makes me happy he and Margaret are willing to learn about us and not run in fear like everyone else. I shook myself from my thought and walked to the train room to see the trains running aroung an Joel in a little conductor hat. "My boy your a natural conductor maybe we should get actual trains one day." My father said and Joel being proud of himself. "Ok now when both reach around the bridge just pull the level." Joel nodded at my father instructions and few seconds later the trains close by and...*BOOM* they made a massive explosion that the mansion shooked. "Now thats what I call an explosive ending." "Thanks Gomez for this opportunity." "No problem now you can use this as long as you want just be sure to clean up after." Joel nodded and put suff away. "Oh before I forget you two will babysit What and Pubert in the weekend." " _ **WHAT**_!" Me and Joel yelled.

 ** __W &J__**

 ** _Ok whew done sorry this took way longer than usual like a month but I'm glad this is done. Also from these few weeks thanks for the people who follow and favorite this story I love y'all who did that. Sorry if its meh at the end but blame the weather and procrastination and ya know school work yada yada yada. Also yes I did make another Buckman but he's different from Amanda and in a few chapters you'll know why and if you guys are looking into this enough you'll see why he's brave around Wednesday. now I ask another thing should Joel's apperance change but not too much. Well enough random rambling I wanna say thanks for reading Bloody love and the support by reading it means the world and if you want you can always follow, favorite, and review for more Wednesday and Joel love all you beautiful people bye bye. *snap snap*_**


End file.
